Catch of the day ADAPT
by LasTresPrincesasDeSerendip
Summary: La suerte de Bella Swan estaba a punto de cambiar. Hasta ese momento era conocida por sus fracasos sentimentales: su primer novio había roto con ella presentándose en el pueblo con su nueva novia. Y después se había enamorado de un maravilloso irlandés que resultó ser el padre Edward,el nuevo párroco del pueblo.
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer.** Nada de esto me pertenece. La trama pertenece a Kristan Higgins y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

** _Sinopsis_**

La suerte de Isabella "Bella" Swan estaba a punto de cambiar. Hasta ese momento era conocida por sus fracasos sentimentales: su primer novio había roto con ella presentándose en el pueblo con su nueva novia. Y después se había enamorado de un maravilloso inglés que resultó ser el padre Edward, el nuevo párroco de Gideon's Cove.

Pero la salvación de su vida romántica había llegado encarnada en Jasper, un atractivo, aunque hosco, pescador que, bajo un duro caparazón, escondía un corazón de oro. ¿Se convertiría esta captura en el alimento para toda una vida?

* * *

**N.A**. Holo? Esta es la primera historia que subo a Fanfiction, bueno en realidad esta cuenta ya tiene otra, pero en realidad esa es de am... la otra persona que administra la cuenta? (de hecho es mi hermana, pero no sé si se me esta permitido decíroslo xD)

La historia en si es muy cómica y tuve la loca idea de adaptarla con estos lindos personajes de Twilight, así que espero sus comentarios para ver que opinan y sobre todo para ver si vale la pena continuarla o no.

Besos y nos leemos pronto. :)

Wall-e


	2. Prologo

**Disclaimer. **Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama de Kristan Higgins.

* * *

_**Prologo**_

Enamorarme de un sacerdote católico no fue el más inteligente de mis movimientos. Obviamente, era totalmente consciente de todo lo relativo al voto de castidad, el matrimonio eclesiástico y ese tipo de cosas. Sabía que enamorarme de un sacerdote no era la mejor manera de encontrar marido. Y, en el caso de que lo hubiera pasado por alto, tenía a todo un pueblo señalándomelo.

El problema es que, incluso cuando una sabe que un hombre no le conviene, puede seguir pareciéndole… perfecto. Y si dejamos de lado el importante detalle del sacerdocio, el padre Edward Mason tiene todo lo que siempre he soñado en un hombre. Es bueno, amable, divertido, simpático, inteligente y trabajador. Le gustan las mismas películas que a mí. Y le encanta como cocino. Ríe mis bromas y me alaba a menudo. Cuida de mis vecinos, escucha atentamente sus problemas y les guía cuando le piden consejo. Y la guinda es que es inglés, y desde siempre he sentido predilección por los hombres ingleses. Así que, aunque el padre Edward nunca haya dicho o hecho nada para alentar mis deseos, no puedo evitar pensar que sería un gran marido. No estoy particularmente orgullosa de ello, pero así es.

Mis problemas sentimentales son anteriores a la aparición del padre Edward, aunque probablemente él sea el capítulo más divertido de mi patética vida amorosa. En primer lugar, no es fácil ser una mujer soltera en Gideons's Cove , un pueblo de mil cuatrocientos siete habitantes situado en Maine. Aparentemente, la proporción entre mujeres y hombres es la adecuada, pero las estadísticas pueden conducir a engaño. Gideon's Cove está en el condado de Washington, el condado costero más septentrional de nuestro magnifico estado. estamos demasiado lejos de Bar Harbor como para convertirnos en un destino turístico, aunque vivimos en una de las zonas más hermosas de los Estados Unidos.

Las casas de ladrillo gris se arraciman en el puerto y en el aire se percibe el olor de los pinos y de la sal del mar. Es un pueblo de tradiciones antiguas. La mayor parte de sus habitantes vive de la pesca de la langosta o de los arándanos. Es un lugar precioso, pero muy aislado, esta a mas de cuatrocientos cincuenta kilometros de Boston y a ochocientos de la ciudad de Nueva difícil conocer gente nueva en un pueblo como el mío.

Yo lo intento. Nunca dejo de intentarlo. Y, por supuesto, he salido con varios chicos. Acepto encantada todas las citas que me surgen. Yo soy la propietaria de la cafetería Charlie's, la única del pueblo, así que tengo muchas oportunidades de relacionarme con la gente de aquí. Además, trabajo como voluntaria. Para ser franca, me paso la vida haciendo labores de voluntariado. Los martes por la noche cocino para el comedor social y todos los días les llevo la comida que ha sobrado en la cafetería. Soy yo la que suministra la comida para la reunión mensual del departamento de bomberos. Organizo recogidas de ropa de segunda mano para donaciones y ofrezco la comida para cualquier acto que se organice en el pueblo a cambio de muy poco dinero, siempre y cuando sea por una buena causa. Soy uno de los pilares del pueblo y, sinceramente, no querría que las cosas fueran de otra manera.

Pero en el fondo, todo lo que hago encierra una motivación egoísta. No puedo evitar desear que alguien repare en mi carácter alegre y en mis buenas obras… el nieto del anciano al que llevo la cena cada día, algún bombero voluntario nuevo en el pueblo, o, no sé, a lo mejor un miembro de la junta directiva de Oxfam que, además, sea neurocirujano.

Sin embargo, de momento no ha aparecido por aquí ningún neurocirujano, y hace cerca de un año, teniendo ya treinta y uno y estando soltera y sin ninguna perspectiva en el horizonte, conocí al padre Edward.

Había salido a dar una vuelta en bicicleta por el parque Quoddy State. La temperatura era muy agradable, por lo menos para tratarse del mes de marzo. La nieve se había ablandado y soplaba una ligera brisa. Había pasado la mayor parte del día encerrada y dar una vuelta en bicicleta me parecía un plan perfecto. De modo que, envuelta en varias capas de micro-fibra y lana, di un paseo más largo de lo habitual, disfrutando del aire limpio y frío y saboreando los rayos del sol de la tarde. Pero de pronto, y como es habitual en un clima tan impredecible como el de New England, comenzó a acercarse una tormenta desde el oeste. Estaba a más de veinte kilómetros del pueblo cuando, de forma inesperada, la bicicleta patino sobre el hielo. Caí rodando por un terraplén hasta aterrizar sobre un banco de nieve bajo el que se ocultaban cerca de treinta centímetros de barro y hielo. No solo termine aterida y empapada, sino que también me hice un corte en la rodilla y un desgarrón en los pantalones.

Compadeciéndome profundamente de mi misma, conseguí levantar la bicicleta y regresar a la carretera justo en el momento en el que pasaba un coche por allí.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Pare! –grite.

Pero quienquiera que fuera en el coche, no me oyó. O si me oyó, tuvo miedo, porque en aquel momento parecía una enferma mental que acabara de escapar del psiquiátrico. Vi como desaparecían las luces del Volvo plateado en la distancia y me di entonces cuenta de que el cielo estaba mucho más oscuro.

Así que no me quedo otra opción: comencé a caminar cojeando por culpa de la herida en la pierna, hasta que una camioneta me recogió. Antes de que hubiera podido fijarme siquiera en quien era, el conductor agarro la bicicleta y la subió a la caja de la camioneta. Entrecerré los ojos en medio de la lluvia y vi que era Jasper, un pescador sombrío, callado y un tanto siniestro que amarra su embarcación al lado de la de mi hermano. Debió decir algo así como sube, y yo, no sin cierto recelo, subí a la cabina de la camioneta. Mientras lo hacía, oía en mi mente las palabras de un narrador imaginario…Isabella Swan fue vista por última vez montando en bicicleta en medio de una tormenta. Su cadáver nunca fue encontrado….

Intentando aplacar mis nervios, no pare de hablar hasta que llegamos a la cafetería, recordándole a Jasper que era la hermana de Jared y contándole que había salido a dar una vuelta en bicicleta, aunque eso era bastante evidente, y había cometido la imprudencia de no oír el pronóstico del tiempo. Le dije que me había caído, otra obviedad, que sentía haberle manchado la camioneta y etcétera, etcétera.

-Muchas gracias, Jasper. Has sido muy amable –conseguí farfullar cuando bajo la bicicleta-. Pásate algún día por aquí a tomar un pedazo de tarta. Y también un café. Puedes venir cualquier día cuando vayas de camino a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Me siento en deuda contigo. Gracias otra vez. Ha sido una suerte que me hayas encontrado. Adiós, y muchas gracias.

Jasper no se dignó a contestar. Se limitó a despedirse con un gesto y se marchó.

Mientras veía los faros de la camioneta desdibujándose en medio de la lluvia, rece en voz alta:

-Dios mío, no pretendo quejarme, pero creo que ya he tenido bastante paciencia. Lo único que pido es un hombre decente que quiera vivir a mi lado y convertirse en el padre de mis hijos. ¿Es que no tienes nada que decir?

Recuerdo todo eso porque al día siguiente, al día siguiente exactamente, salí de la cocina del restaurante y descubrí, sentado en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería, al hombre más atractivo que he visto jamas en mi vida. Era un hombre alto, pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes, hombros anchos y manos perfectas. Llevaba un jersey de lana y unos vaqueros. Cuando me sonrió, note que se me aflojaban las rodillas al ser testigo de unos dientes gloriosamente blancos y perfectos. La emoción de la atracción sacudió todo mi cuerpo.

-Hola, soy Bella –me presenté, repasando mentalmente mi aspecto.

Llevaba unos vaqueros nuevos. Eso estaba bien. Y un jersey azul que no estaba mal. Y el pelo limpio.

-Edward Mason. Es un placer conocerte –contestó.

Yo estuve a punto de derretirme. ¡Un inglés!

-¿Quieres un café? –le pregunte, sintiéndome orgullosa de que mi voz todavía funcionara.

-Me encantaría. No se me ocurre nada que me apetezca más.

Me sonrió mirándome a los ojos y yo, sonrojada de placer, mire hacia el aparcamiento y vi el Volvo plateado. ¡Era el hombre que me había ignorado en la carretera el día anterior!

-¿Sabes? ¡Creo que ayer por la noche te vi! –exclamé-. ¿Ibas por la A-1 alrededor de las cinco? Me caí de la bicicleta e intente pararte.

-Sí, pase por allí a esa hora –contestó. Un ceño de preocupación arrugaba su frente-. ¿Cómo es posible que no te viera? ¡Perdóname!

Perdonado.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes!

Tenía los ojos preciosos, verdes y dorados, como un lecho de musgo bajo el sol. El deseo me envolvió como una niebla espesa.

-De verdad, yo… no pasa nada. ¿Qué… qué quieres desayunar?

-¿Qué me recomiendas, Bella? –preguntó.

Y su acento, combinado con aquella sonrisa traviesa y con lo que en aquel momento interprete como una mirada seductora, sonó terriblemente sexy.

-Te recomiendo que vengas por aquí más a menudo –contesté-. Las magdalenas las he hecho yo, acaban de salir del horno. Y nuestras tortitas son las mejores del pueblo.

Y las únicas, pero no estaba mintiendo.

-En ese caso, tomare unas tortitas.

Volvió a sonreírme. Era evidente que no quería que me marchara.

-¿Y tú trabajas aquí?

-En realidad soy la propietaria de la cafetería –anuncie.

Estaba encantada de poder informarle de que no era una simple camarera, sino también la jefa. La propietaria.

-¡Caramba! ¡Eso está genial! Esta cafetería es antigua, todo un clásico ¿verdad?

Estuve a punto de contestar en inglés antiguo.

-Sí. Es un negocio familiar. La inauguro mi abuelo, el Charlie de la cafetería Charlie's, en mil novecientos treinta y tres.

-¡Ah, qué maravilla!

-Y dime, Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo por Gideon's Cove? –le pregunté. Entonces me di cuenta de que podía tener prisa-. Espera. Lo siento, voy a pedir que te preparen el desayuno. Lo siento. ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo!

Corrí a la cocina y le pase la orden a Sam, mi cocinero. Después, prácticamente patine hasta la mesa de Edward, ignorando por completo a los tres clientes que esperaban en la barra con diferentes grados de impaciencia.

-Lo siento. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que querías comer.

-Bueno, en realidad, hay cosas más agradables que comer, y hablar contigo es una de ellas.

Dios mío, ¡eres el mejor! ¡Gracias por escuchar mis oraciones!

-Estaba preguntándote que estabas haciendo en el pueblo. ¿Vienes por algún asunto relacionado con el trabajo?

-Podría decirse que sí, Bella. En realidad soy…

Y fue en aquel momento cuando ocurrió el fatal acontecimiento. Quil Ateara , la persona que se encargaba de lavar los platos, entro en la cafetería.

-¡Hola, Bella! –gritó-. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Bonito día, ¿no es cierto? He visto algunas campanillas esta mañana. ¿Quieres que empiece a lavar los platos, Bella? –me envolvió en un abrazo.

Normalmente, los abrazos de Quil me resultan de lo más agradable. Nos conocemos desde que estábamos en el jardín de infancia. Quil tiene el Síndrome de Down, es un hombre muy cariñoso y siempre está contento. De hecho, es una de las personas más buenas y felices que he conocido en mi vida. Pero justo en ese momento, no quería sentir su cabeza contra mi pecho. Mientras intentaba desasirme de él y Quil continuaba hablándome de las maravillas de la primavera, Edward contestó mi pregunta, pero yo no le oí. Al final, conseguí apartarme de Quil y le palmee el hombro.

-Hola, Quil. Edward, este es Quil Ateara y trabaja aquí. Es el chico de las burbujas, ¿verdad, Quil? –Quil asintió con orgullo-. Quil te presento a Edward.

Quil le dio a Edward un abrazo que el segundo le devolvió con calor. ¡Que afortunado!

-Hola Edward, encantado de conocerte, Edward. ¿Cómo estas, Edward?

-Muy bien, gracias, amigo mío.

Yo sonreí todavía más. ¿Podía haber una mejor referencia de una persona que el ver que sabía cómo tratar a Quil Ateara nada más conocerle? Inmediatamente añadí aquel rasgo a la lista que iba haciendo mentalmente sobre las características de Edward Mason: guapo, con trabajo, encantador, inglés y capaz de sentirse cómodo con el trato de personas discapacitadas.

-Seguro que Sam te va a preparar unos huevos revueltos –le dije a Quil.

-¡Huevos revueltos! ¡Qué bien!

Aunque Quil comía huevos revueltos todos los días de su vida, continuaba emocionándose cada vez que se los preparaban. Corrió a la cocina y yo permanecí donde estaba, mirando fijamente a Edward.

-Vaya, suena interesante –dije con la esperanza de que repitiera de qué forma se ganaba la vida. Pero no lo hizo.

Sonó entonces el timbre de la cocina, me disculpe, fui por las tortitas de Edward y se las lleve.

-¿Quieres algo más?

Los ceños fruncidos de mis clientes habituales estaban comenzando a afectarme.

-No, muchas gracias, Bella. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Temiendo que aquella fuera la última vez que nos viéramos, pregunté:

-¿Tendremos oportunidad de volver a vernos?

¡Por favor, no me digas que estas casado!, le suplique en silencio.

-Tengo que volver a la ciudad, pero el sábado regresare para quedarme. No pertenecerás a la parroquia de St. Mary por casualidad, ¿verdad? –preguntó mientras clavaba el tenedor en las tortitas.

-¡Sí! –grite.

Cualquier conexión, por mínima que fuera…

-En ese caso, te veré el domingo.

Sonrió, se llevó las tortitas a la boca y cerró los ojos con un gesto de placer.

-Genial.

En corazón me latía con fuerza cuando regrese a la barra y les pedí disculpas a mis clientes, Ben y Angela.

De acuerdo, era un poco extraño que hubiera mencionado a que iglesia iba, pero no pasaba nada, me asegure rápidamente. A lo mejor los ingleses eran más religiosos. En cualquier caso, yo era católica, técnicamente hablando, y St. Mary era mi parroquia. Hacía dos años que no pasaba por allí, desde que se había casado mi hermana. Pero eso era lo de menos. Edward Mason iba a ir a misa, así que yo también.

Llame a mi hermana en cuanto Edward salió de la cafetería.

-Creo que he conocido a alguien –susurré mientras me ponía crema en las manos.

Los gritos de entusiasmo de Rosalie me taladraron el oído. Le conté todo sobre Edward Mason, lo dulce que era, la facilidad con la que habíamos conectado, la fluidez de nuestra conversación. Le di todos los detalles sobre su aspecto físico, le hable de sus ojos chispeantes y de la perfección de sus manos y le repetí todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho.

-¡Ha habido tanta química! –suspiré.

-¡Oh, Bella! ¡Que emocionante! –respondió mi hermana, suspirando también-. Me alegro mucho por ti.

-Escucha, no quiero que le digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Excepto a Emmet.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pero me parece, maravilloso!

Pero no fue Rosalie la que hizo correr la noticia por todo el pueblo. No, fui yo.

Por supuesto, no era esa mi intención… El problema es que conozco a mucha gente. Y no solo a los clientes habituales de la cafetería, o a las personas con las que trabajo.

La señora Cope, mi frágil y anciana inquilina, a la que corto las uñas de los pies todas las semanas, me preguntó que si tenía alguna novedad que contarle.

-Bueno, en realidad no. Pero creo que he conocido a alguien –me descubrí diciendo.

-¡Pero eso es maravilloso, cariño! –respondió ella.

-Es… es un hombre muy guapo, señora Cope. Tiene el pelo cobrizo, los ojos verdes… Y es inglés. Tiene mucho acento.

-Siempre me han gustado los hombres con acento inglés –se mostró de acuerdo.

Y también se lo conté a Esme, la mejor amiga de mi madre.

-¿Crees que conocerás a alguien alguna vez? –me pregunto con su habitual franqueza cuando vino a por un pedazo de tarta.

-En realidad, ya he conocido a alguien –respondí con una misteriosa sonrisa. Ella parpadeo expectante y yo solté inmediatamente la noticia.

Y así continúe.

El sábado por la noche, fui al bar Black's, el otro restaurante del pueblo, si es que se le puede llamar así. Jacob Black y yo somos colegas. A veces le llevo comida al bar que le ofrece como plato del día y repartimos los beneficios. En caso contrario, lo más sustancioso que se puede comer allí es una bolsa de patatas fritas. Pero al ser el único establecimiento del pueblo en el que se puede consumir alcohol, a no ser que se cuente también el del parque de bomberos, Jacob hace un gran negocio.

Allí había quedado con mi amiga… Bueno, con una persona con la que salgo de vez en cuando. Kim está cerca ya de los cuarenta y también esta soltera. Pero a diferencia de mí, es una mujer satisfecha con su soltería y disfruta encarnando el papel se sex symbol de Gideon's Cove. Es una morena de curvas voluptuosas y labios carnosos. Le encanta que no haya un solo hombre menor de cien años que no la encuentre condenadamente irresistible, todo lo contrario que yo, a la que todo el mundo considera como una especie de hija adoptiva. Aunque a Kim nunca le falta compañía masculina, a veces nos lamentamos juntas de la escasez de hombres auténticos en el pueblo.

Después de haber conocido a un hombre con un perfil tan increíble como el de Edward Mason, estaba loca por decírselo y, lo admito, por dejar claro que Edward era mío- lo último que quería era que Kim intentara nada con mi futuro marido.

-Kim, he conocido a alguien –anuncié con firmeza mientras tomábamos una cerveza en una de las mesas del local-. Se llama Edward Mason y es tan…¡Dios mío, es guapísimo! Y hemos conectado nada más vernos.

Mientas hablaba, recorría el bar con la mirada. Edward había dicho que regresaría el sábado por la tarde y ya eran las ocho de la noche del sábado. El bar estaba moderadamente lleno. Jared, mi hermano, estaba en la barra con sus amigos Paul, Embry y Seth, todos de su edad, es decir demasiado jóvenes para mí. También estaba Harry Clearwater , el jefe de bomberos, famoso por su capacidad para aterrorizar a los niños con historias de autoinmolaciones, enseñaba incluso fotografías de ello, y Eric Yorkie, el carnicero, un hombre casado y obsesionado con tener una aventura con la nueva bibliotecaria del pueblo.

También estaba Jasper, tan contento como un ataúd abierto. Me había fulminado con la mirada nada más entrar en el bar, como si me estuviera desafiando a mencionar que me había ayudado. Por supuesto, no me atreví. Me limite a alzar la mano con un tímido gesto, pero para entonces, ya me había dado la espalda. No me extraña que todo el mundo le llame Jasper el Solitario.

Y eso era todo lo que podía ofrecer Gideon's Cove a una chica soltera. Obviamente yo estaba más emocionada por haber encontrado a Edward.

Jared, que nunca perdía una oportunidad de coquetear con Kim, se acercó a saludarnos.

-Eh, chicas –saludó, clavando la mirada en los senos de Kim, lo que le valió una sonrisa de su propietaria-. ¿Qué se cuece por aquí?

-Tu hermana estaba a punto de hablarme de ese hombre tan maravilloso que conoció el otro día –contestó Kim, hundiendo un dedo en la cerveza y llevándoselo después a los labios.

Mi hermano, que tenía ya veinticinco años, se quedó completamente hipnotizado. Yo suspire irritada.

-¿Qué tipo? –consiguió farfullar.

Así que tuve que contárselo también a Jared. Mi irritación de desvaneció en cuanto tuve oportunidad de hablar del hombre que había aparecido en mi vida.

Estuvimos en el bar hasta que cerro, pero Edward no apareció. Aun así, yo continuaba sintiéndome optimista. Me había dicho que nos veríamos en la iglesia y así iba a ser.

A la mañana siguiente, pase cerca de una hora y media arreglándome. Como ya les había hablado de Edward a mis padres, mi hermana y a mi hermano, fueron todos conmigo a la iglesia, una actividad que normalmente reservamos para la víspera de navidad, siempre y cuando no estemos demasiado cansados, y a algún fin de semana en Semana Santa. De modo que entramos juntos en la iglesia mi madre, mi padre, Jared, Emmet, Rosalie, por aquel entonces embarazada y yo. Cuando mire a mí alrededor, me di cuenta de que la iglesia estaba más llena que habitualmente. ¿Se celebraría alguna festividad en especial? No estaba segura, la verdad es que nunca eh tenido ese tipo de cosas en mente ¡Ah, sí! Recordé de pronto que había oído comentar algo durante la hora de la cena. Al parecer, el padre Barner de había jubilado y se esperaba la llegada de un sustituto.

Intente localizar disimuladamente a Edward, miraba por encima del hombro fingiendo estar colocándome el bolso, buscar un pañuelo de papel o ajustarle el cuello a mi madre. Cualquier oportunidad para mirar hacia atrás era buena. Entonces, empezó a sonar el órgano y busque en el cancionero. Estaba tan ocupada mirando los bancos que no me fije en el sacerdote cuando cruzo el pasillo.

-¿Le has visto? –le pregunté a Rose en un susurro.

-Si –contestó, con el rostro convertido en una máscara de terror.

En ese momento, termino la música. La iglesia quedo en completo silencio y yo me volví con desgana hacia el sacerdote.

-Antes de comenzar la celebración de este domingo –dijo una voz que yo ya tenía grabada en mi cerebro-, me gustaría presentarme. Soy el padre Edward Mason y estoy encantado de que me hayan asignado a esta parroquia.

Setenta y cinco rostros se volvieron hacia mí. Yo permanecí con la cabeza erguida, mirando hacia delante. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que oía el rugido de la sangre en mis venas. La cara me ardía de tal manera que podría haber frito un huevo en ella. No miraba a nadie, tenía los ojos clavados en el pecho del padre Edward Mason y fingía estar fascinada y en absoluto sorprendida. Una combinación complicada.

-Soy inglés, como ya habrán adivinado, y el pequeño de siete hermanos. Estoy deseando conocerlos y espero que se queden a tomar un café después de la misa. Ahora, comenzaremos la celebración de hoy tal como comenzamos todas nuestras actividades, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo…

-Por el amor de Dios –musité.

No oí una sola palabra durante el resto de la ceremonia, sé que Rose tomo mi mano y que mi padre no paraba de hablar con mi madre. Jared, que era el que estaba más lejos de mí, no era capaz de dejar de reír con una sonrisa salpicada de resuellos y algún gemido ocasional. Si hubiera estado más cerca de mí, a lo mejor yo también me hubiera reído. O a lo mejor le hubiera abierto un canal con las llaves del coche. Fuera como fuere, fingí escuchar y moví la boca mientras sonaban las canciones que ni siquiera era capaz de leer, e incluso me levante cuando todos los demás los hacían. En el momento de la comunión permanecí sentada.

Y cuando la misa por fin termino, salí con todos los demás. Rose, mi mejor amiga, la persona que quiero más que a nada en el mundo, me susurró al oído:

-Voy a fingir que estamos hablando de algo interesante, ¿de acuerdo? Así nadie hablara contigo. Tú sonríe y finge que estamos concentradas en la conversación mientras salimos. ¿Te parece un buen plan?

-Rose, estoy tan… -se me quebró la voz.

-No pasa nada, tú sigue andando. Es una pena que hayan cerrado la entrada lateral. Que mala suerte. Mira ya estamos cerca… ¿eres capaz de sonreír?

Intente estirar los labios.

-¡Bella! –Exclamó el padre Edward-. Me alegro de volver a verte. Estaba esperando encontrarte en la iglesia –me estrecho la mano con cariño, con una mano fuerte y acogedora-. ¡Y tienes una hermana gemela! Qué maravilla. Soy el padre Edward –se presentó-. Encantado de conocerte.

El padre Edward. El sonido de aquellas palabras tuvo el mismo efecto que el ácido sobre una herida abierta.

-Hola, soy Rosalie –le saludo mi hermana-. Lo siento, no me encuentro bien. Bella, ¿puedes llevarme a casa?

Hubiéramos podido escapar si no hubiera sido porque el idiota de mi hermano, al que hasta ese momento adoraba, pregunto:

-¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de que era sacerdote?

Mi madre le agarró del brazo.

-Jared, cariño…

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto el padre Edward arqueando las cejas.

-¿Por qué no le dijo a Bella que era sacerdote?

El padre Edward me miro confundido.

-Claro que se lo dije. Tuvimos una conversación muy agradable en la cafetería.

-Sí, estuvimos hablando –respondí.- ¡Y claro que lo sabía! Sabía que era sacerdote, sí.

-Pero dijiste que habías conocido a un inglés que estaba…

-Me refería a otra persona –le interrumpí, ya a punto de pegar a mi hermano-. ¡No al padre Edward! Dios mío, es un sacerdote, Jared… Él no es… No, no quiero decir que… Es..

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La expresión del padre Edward se tornó sombría.

-Dios mío…

-Bella, tengo que irme –me dijo Rose.

Me agarro del brazo y me condujo hasta la seguridad de su coche.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El padre Edward lo sabía. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Al día siguiente, el padre Edward vino a la cafetería y me pidió disculpas. Yo me disculpe también y reímos a cuenta de aquel malentendido. Comprendí que no tenía sentido fingir. Tenía que admitir que había cometido un error.

-¡Ja,ja! Que gracioso, ¿verdad? Es increíble que pasara por alto precisamente ese dato.

Después, el me pregunto que si me gustaría formar parte de alguno de los comités de la iglesia y fui incapaz de decirle que no.

En el año que ha pasado desde entonces, ha ido disminuyendo el escozor de haber sido objeto de toda clase de bromas. En realidad, el padre Edward se ha convertido en un buen amigo. Aunque no soy capaz de ir a misa y verle en acción, de alguna manera he terminado formando parte de todos los comités de St. Mary: del comité de duelos, del que se ocupa de la decoración del altar, del grupo de vente de artesanía para las fiestas de Navidad, del de mantenimiento del edificio de la iglesia…

Sé que no está bien cultivar el enamoramiento de un sacerdote. Sé que no debería estar participando en todas las actividades de la iglesia solo para estar cerca de un sacerdote católico que parece el hermano pequeño de Aidan Quinn. Sé que no se me debería encoger el corazón cada vez que le veo, que la adrenalina no debería correo por mis venas cuando descuelgo el teléfono y oigo esa voz tan delicada al otro lado. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo que en realidad tengo que hacer es conocer a otro hombre ara que se me pase esta tontería. Y estoy segura de que en algún momento conoceré a alguien tan agradable como Edward Mason y todo será maravilloso.

Sí, hay días en los que hasta yo soy capaz de creerlo.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**. Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 1

-Buenos días, Bella –saluda el padre Edward mientras se sienta en su mesa habitual-. Bonito día, ¿verdad?

Me sonríe torcidamente, y se me encogen las entrañas.

-Buenos días, padre Edward. ¿Qué va a tomar hoy?

-Creo que tomare unas tostadas con huevos. Una idea brillante, la de las almendras glaseadas.

No es justo que tenga un acento tan maravilloso.

-Gracias. Tomo nota -no dejo de tener pensamientos pecaminosos contigo. Me devano los sesos buscando algo que decir-. ¿Cómo ha ido la misa de esta mañana?

-¡Ah! La celebración de la eucaristía siempre alimenta el espíritu –musita-. Puedes venir a comprobarlo por ti misma. Me encantaría saber lo que piensas de mis homilías.

El padre Edward me urge a menudo dejarme caer por la iglesia. Pero hay algo que me detiene. Sin duda alguna, el sentimiento de culpa. Es posible que antes fuera una católica que ignoraba mis obligaciones, pero sé que traspasé una peligrosa línea cuando comencé a tener pensamientos lascivos con un sacerdote.

-Sí, cualquier día de estos.

-La misa nos ofrece la posibilidad de mirarnos en nuestro interior. A veces, tendemos a ignorar lo que es verdaderamente importante en la vida. Es fácil perder la perspectiva, Bella. No sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Si, caro que lo entiendo. Yo soy una experta en perder la perspectiva. Y una buena muestra de ello es que continúo enamorada de un sacerdote. Este ridículamente atractivo vestido de negro, aunque el alzacuello le quita parte de chispa. Elevo los ojos al cielo ante lo ridículo de mis propios pensamientos, me alejo de él, sirvo varias tazas de café y me retiro a la cocina, donde Sam está dando la vuelta a las tortitas.

-Tostadas francesas para el padre Edward –le digo, al tiempo que me llevo unas tostadas sin mantequilla y unos huevos. Vuelvo a la zona del comedor con un plato para Stuart, uno de mis clientes habituales-. ¡Dos polluelos en una balsa! ¡Una de tostadas con huevos para el caballero!

Stuart asiente, siempre agradece mis maneras de camarera a la vieja usanza y el uso de la jerga típica de las cafeterías.

-¿Quiere algo más, señora Stanley? –le pregunto a la anciana de setenta años que está sentada en una de las primeras mesas.

Ella frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza, así que le dejo la cuenta en la mesa. La señora Stanley acaba de regresar de la iglesia. Va a confesarse todas las semanas. Está en el grupo de estudios bíblicos y en el comité de decoración del altar. Al parecer, yo no soy la única que está enamorada del padre Edward.

Sin pretenderlo, miro una vez hacia mi amor imposible. Está leyendo el periódico. Su perfil se recorta contra la ventana y la perfección de su rostro me hace sentir una calidez especial.

-Te va a pillar mirándole. –me susurra Ben, otro de los clientes habituales de la barra.

-No me importa. No es ningún secreto. Asegúrate de rellenar una papeleta, ¿de acuerdo? –le advierto a Ben-. Y tu también, Stuart. Necesito todos los votos que pueda conseguir.

-De acuerdo. Tienes el mejor café de todo el estado –me alaba Ben.

-Y los mejores desayunos, Ben –añado, y le palmeo el hombro.

Durante los últimos dos años, mi cafetería ha aparecido en cuatro ocasiones en Maine Living por ganar el premio a mejor desayuno, y este año estoy decidida a ganar el título del condado. La revista tiene una gran influencia entre los turistas y podríamos aprovechar un poco mejor su presencia durante el verano. El año anterior, nos ganó un Bed & Breakfast de Calais, el Blackstone, a pesar de que las tortitas las hacen a partir de un preparado.

-Este año ganaremos, jefa –me asegura Sam sonriente a través de la ventana que comunica la barra con la cocina-. ¡Nuestros desayunos son los mejores!

Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Desde luego, pero ser el secreto mejor guardado de la costa no nos sirve de mucho económicamente.

-Todo saldrá bien –me asegura.

Para él es fácil decirlo. Gana más que yo y no tiene que hacer equilibrios con la contabilidad todos los meses.

-¡Eh, Bella! Ya que estas ahí, ¿puedes ponerme un café? –pregunta Judy, mi camarera.

Yo obedezco, después le llevo al padre Edward su desayuno, aprovecho para mirar de reojo sus manos suaves y elegantes y me voy a retirar los platos de una mesa.

Llevo ocho años a cargo de Charlie's. Tome el relevo de mi abuelo, Charlie Swan, después de que el sufriera un ataque al corazón. La cafetería es una de las fuentes de trabajo más importantes de nuestro pueblo, pues tiene a cuatro personas en plantilla. Sam es realmente insustituible, se ocupa de la cocina con eficacia inalcanzable. A Judy la herede unto con la cafetería. Tiene una edad indefinida entre los sesenta y los ciento veinte años. No tiene una especial afición al trabajo, pero cuando se siente presionada, es capaz de encargarse de todo el restaurante en plena ocupación, aunque no es algo que ocurra a menudo. Quil cuenta con ayuda durante el verano, pues solemos contratar a un estudiante para atender a los pocos turistas que se aventuran hasta aquí.

Y también estoy yo, por supuesto. Yo me encargo de cocinar los platos especiales del día, de hornear tartas y pasteles, servir mesas, cuadrar la contabilidad, mantener el inventario al día, y limpiar la cafetería. Y nuestro último empleado, aunque no lo sea de forma oficial, es Jake, mi perro. Mi compañero. Mi apreciada mascota.

-¿Quién es tu mamá? –le pregunto-. Vamos, Jake, ¿Quién te quiere a ti, criatura?

El comienza a mover la cola en cuanto le hablo con ese tono estúpido, pero sabe que no puede abandonar su lugar, justo detrás de la caja registradora. Un Golden retriever ocupa mucho espacio, pero la mayor parte de la gente ni siquiera advierte la presencia de este perro, que tiene mejores modales que la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. A los trece años, su carácter se ha suavizado, pero siempre ha sido un perro increíblemente educado. Le doy una loncha de beicon y vuelve sin rechistar al trabajo.

El padre Edward se levanta para pedir la cuenta.

-Hola, Gwen cariño, ¿Cómo estas hoy? Estas muy elegante con ese color amarillo –le dice a la señora Stanley, que sonríe complacida. El padre me sonríe después a mí y yo siento que se me aflojan las rodillas-. Te ver esta noche, ¿verdad?

-Exacto –contesto.

Aunque todavía no soy capaz de ir a misa, el padre Edward ha conseguido que me apunte al grupo de estudios bíblicos. Ahora es esa la vida social que hago durante la semana.

Bueno, tampoco puedo decir que haya tenido que rechazar a docenas de pretendientes. La triste realidad es que el padre Edward es lo más parecido a un novio que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

-¿Llevara Nancy Ringley la merienda? –pregunta el padre Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-No –sonrío-. La llevare yo. Su hija no se encuentra muy bien, así que me ha llamado.

Al padre Edward se le ilumina el rostro.

-¡Ah, es maravilloso! Lo de la merienda, quiero decir, no lo de su hija. Nos veremos esta tarde, Bella.

Me palmea el hombro con cariño paternal, haciendo fluir una oleada de deseo y emoción a lo largo de mi brazo, y se vuelve hacia la puerta. _Te quiero_, digo moviendo los labios. Soy incapaz de evitarlo.

¿Me habrá oído? Me sonrojo avergonzada cuando el padre Edward vuelve la mirada, me sonríe y me guiña el ojo antes de salir al frio. Mientras cruza la calle, se despide de mí con la mano, siempre tan amable. La señora Stanley, que no es una mujer particularmente tolerante, me fulmina con la mirada. Yo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados en respuesta. No me engaña. Las dos sufrimos la misma enfermedad, aunque en mi caso sea más obvio.

Estamos sufriendo un marzo helado, el viento aúlla y se filtra a través de los jersey de lana gruesa y de los guantes de microfibra. Solo las almas más valientes se aventuran a salir y el día se alarga. Apenas viene un puñado de clientes a la hora del almuerzo. Espero a que Judy termine el crucigrama entes de enviarla a casa, puesto que en realidad no está haciendo nada en la cafetería. Sam se quita el delantal mientras estoy raspando la parrilla.

-Sammy, llévate lo que ha quedado de tarta, ¿de acuerdo? A tus hijos les gustara –le ofrezco.

Sam tiene cinco hijos.

-Si, en el caso de que lleguen a probarla. Yo ya me he comido dos porciones.

Sam esboza una sonrisa.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-¿Judy ha conseguido más papeletas?

-sí, creo que unas cuantas.

-Estupendo.

Estoy siendo implacable a la hora de pedir a los clientes que las rellenen. El año pasado perdimos por doscientos votos, así que necesito los votos de todas y cada una de las personas que crucen el umbral de la cafetería.

-Que disfrutes el resto de tarde, Sam –le digo.

-Tu también, jefa.

-Toma, llévate también estas galletas.

Mi cocinero sonríe mientras me da las gracias y abandona la cafetería por la puerta de atrás.

Jake sabe la hora que es. Se levanta y se acerca hasta mí en busca de una caricia, presionándome los muslos con su enorme cabeza. Yo le acaricio entre las orejas.

-Eres un buen chico, ¿verdad?

Jake se menea mostrando su acuerdo y regresa después a su lugar, sabiendo que yo me quedare un rato más en la cafetería.

Giro el cartel de la puerta para indicar que cierro la cafetería y limpio la última mesa. Este es uno de los momentos que más me gustan del día… son las tres de la tarde. Por hoy, ya hemos terminado. Charlie's abre a las seis, aunque yo normalmente no llego hasta las siete, privilegios de la propietaria, pero compenso mi horario quedándome por las tardes para hornear los pasteles y las tartas. Y puedo enorgullecerme de decir que mis postres son locamente famosos, particularmente los pasteles y las tartas de coco.

La cafetería es un diseño de Jerry Mahoney. Es un local decorado en porcelana rojo y crema y acero en el exterior y asientos de vinilo rojo, paredes de crema y suelo negro y blanco por dentro. Frente a la barra hay diez taburetes giratorios. En uno de los extremos de la barra está el expositor desde el que mis dulces tientan a la clientela. Hay siete bancos de respaldo negro y asientos suficientemente mullidos. El algún momento, mi abuelo hizo instalar varias gramolas y, cuando éramos niños, nos encantaban ver la selección de música que ofrecían. A la cocina se accede a través de una puerta abatible, hay un pequeño almacén y un cuarto de baño unisex. Desde una de las esquinas del escaparate, parpadea un letrero de neón con las palabras _Entra en Charlie's._

Durante la siguiente media hora, me dedico a sumar recibos, a revisar el inventario, a imprimir más papeletas y a fregar el suelo. Mientras trabajo, conecto la gramola para cantar con Aretha y el Boss. Al final, regreso a la cocina y comienzo a hornear los postres de mañana. Y los dulces para la reunión…

Como el padre Edward se le ilumino el rostro al oírme decir que sería yo la encargada de llevar los dulces aquella noche, decido preparar algo especial. En la diminuta cocina, saco todos ingredientes necesarios y comienzo a preparar bizcochos de albaricoque, uno de sus dulces preferidos. En cuanto los tengo en el horno, extiendo la masa para las tartas y hago dos tartas de arándanos.

Jake comienza a mover la cola y le oigo arañar el suelo de baldosas. Bajo la temperatura del horno y subo los bizcochos para que no se queme la base. Sin tener necesidad de comprobarlo siquiera, sé que mi hermana está a punto de llegar.

Y tengo razón, como suele ocurrirme con todo lo relativo a Rose. Acaba de cruzar la puerta con el carrito de bebe. Hace tres días que no nos vemos, una enorme cantidad de tiempo para nosotras.

-¡Hola, Rose! –la saludo sonriente mientras sujeto la puerta.

-Hola, Bells–contesta. Me mira y vuelve a mirarme atentamente-. ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! –Consigue entrar con el cochecito y le quita el gorro a Violet, que duerme plácidamente-. Yo también.

Me quedo boquiabierta.

-¡Rose!

Nos echamos a reír las dos al mismo tiempo.

Rosey yo somos gemelas idénticas. Y seguimos siéndolo a pesar de que Rose tuvo una hija hace ocho meses. Pesamos exactamente lo mismo, tenemos la misma talla de sujetador y un lunar en la mejilla izquierda. Las dos tenemos el dedo meñique ligeramente torcido en la mano derecha. Aunque Rose viste algo mejor que yo, la mayor parte de la gente es incapaz de distinguirnos. De hecho, Emmet, el marido de Rose, es la única persona que no nos ha confundido nunca. Hasta nuestros padres se equivocan de vez en cuando y nuestro hermano Jared, al que le llevamos ocho años, ni siquiera se esfuerza en diferenciarnos.

A menudo pensamos lo mismo al mismo tiempo. A veces, elegimos la misma tarjeta de cumpleaños o nos compramos un jersey idéntico del catálogo de L. L: Bean. Si compro tulipanes para la mesa de la cocina, puedo apostar a que Rose ha hecho lo mismo.

Pero de vez en cuando, y para crear cierta sensación de individualidad, alguna de nosotras siente la necesidad de probar algo nuevo. Y por esa razón, el lunes, cuando cerré la cafetería, me fui a la peluquería a cortarme el pelo a capas y ponerme unos reflejos. Pero, al parecer, Rose tuvo la misma idea. Y, una vez más, estamos idénticas.

-¿Cuándo has ido a la peluquería?

-Ayer. ¿Y tú? –Rose sonríe mientras alarga la mano para acariciar mi peinado.

-El lunes, así que en realidad el corte es mío.

Sonrió al decirlo. La verdad es que no me importa. Siempre me ha gustado que me confundan con Rose.

-De todas formas, casi siempre lo llevo recogido en una cola de caballo. Además, tu ropa es mejor que la mía.

-Por lo menos la llevo sin manchas.

Sonrió y Rose se sienta tras la barra. Se quita el abrigo y lo deja en el taburete de al lado. Yo me acerco al cochecito, que es uno de esos artefactos suizos tan complicados que tiene de todo, desde un protector para el viento hasta una máquina para hacer capuchinos y asomo la cabeza al interior. Estiro los labios y le doy un beso a mi sobrina.

-Hola, ángel –susurro, admirando su piel perfecta y sus pestañas-. Dios mío, Rose, cada día está más guapa.

-Lo sé –responde Rose con orgullo-. ¿Ha habido alguna novedad?

-No gran cosa. El padre Edward ha estado aquí. Es posible que me haya oído decir que estoy enamorada de él.

-¡Oh, Bella! –Rose ríe compasiva.

Ella sabe lanzar perogrulladas mejor que nadie: _¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo con un sacerdote? ¿Es que no puedes encontrar a otro hombre? De verdad, Bella, deberías intentar conocer a alguien. ¿Has probado con Internet? ¿En el voluntariado? ¿En la iglesia? ¿En algún club de citas rápidas? ¿En algún club de solteros? ¿La prostitución?_. Lo último lo sugirió Alec, un amigo de mi hermano que ha estado tirándome los tejos desde que tenía doce años.

Yo lo he intentado entre el voluntariado. Y en la iglesia, obviamente, está la raíz del problema. Pero los clubs de solteros, las citas rápidas… Bueno, en primer lugar, en el área rural de Maine no abundan ese tipo de cosas. La cuidad más cercana es Bar Harbor, y está a una hora y media de aquí, si el tiempo está despejado. En cuanto a lo del Internet, se presta demasiado a los engaños. Una persona puede decir cualquier cosa. ¿Qué mejor manera para mentir sobre uno mismo? ¿Y cuantas historias habré oído sobre personas que se han sentido terriblemente decepcionadas tras una cita conseguida a través de internet? Así que nunca lo he intentado.

Rose lo sabe. Ha sufrido conmigo todo lo que una persona casada puede llegar a sufrir. Ella no tuvo ningún problema para conocer a Emmet, un marido encantador, atractivo y, si, además es médico. Viven en una casa de estilo victoriano restaurada que fue construida por un capitán de barco. Disfrutan de una preciosa vista al mar. Salen a cenar a Machias una vez a la semana y yo les cuido a la niña, de forma gratuita, por supuesto. Y aunque jamás le he reprochado a Rose todas las cosas buenas que ha conseguido, no deja de parecerme un poco injusto. Al fin y al cabo, somos idénticas genéticamente. Ella ha encontrado su flor de loto en vida. Y yo estoy enamorada de un sacerdote.

-¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa esta noche he intentamos engañar a Emmet? –me pregunta, jugueteando con las puntas de su pelo.

-Claro. Las tartas están a punto de salir del horno. ¿Quieres que leve una?

-No, cariño, esta noche cocinaremos para ti. ¡Ah! Y cuando estuve en Machias te compre esto –busca en su bolso y saca una botellita-. La compre en esa tienda en la que venden toda esa clase de cosas, desde pendientes y pañuelos hasta jabones. Tiene cera de abeja.

Una de las consecuencias de vivir en la costa norte de Maine y de ser propietaria de una cafetería, lo que implica tener las manos metidas en agua o cerca de aceite caliente continuamente, es que tengo las manos terriblemente agrietadas. Con callos, las uñas cortas, cutículas, manchas rojas y eccemas, mis manos son la peor parte de mi cuerpo. Me paso la vida intentando encontrar una crema de manos que realmente las ayude a mejorar su aspecto y he probado todos y cada uno de los productos del mercado con muy pocos o nulos resultados.

-Gracias, Rose –nunca dejo de intentarlo-. Huele muy bien. ¿Es de lavanda? Aunque me temo que será demasiado ligera para mí.

-Umm. Espero que te ayude.

Una hora después, estamos en casa de Rose con un asado en el horno y yo entreteniendo a Violet mostrándole algunas cucharas de medida. Ella intenta agarrarlas, parlotea y babea encantada y yo la beso en el pelo.

-¿Sabes decir cuchara? –le pregunto-. ¿Cuchara?

-Baba –es la respuesta.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamamos Rose y yo a coro.

Violet sonríe mostrando sus dos dientes y dejando caer otra catarata de baba desde su sonrosada boca hasta mi regazo.

En ese momento, oímos el coche de Emmet entrando al garaje.

-¡Esta en casa! –Exclama Rose-. Rápido dame a la niña. Yo voy al salón y tú te quedas en la cocina. Toma, ponte mi delantal.

Me pasa el delantal entre risas, me tiende a la niña y se escabulle de la cocina.

Durante un breve instante, permanezco frente a la cocina, intentando imaginarme que estoy en mi casa con mi marido, con mi bebe y con mi asado. El hombre que me ama está a punto de entrar para besarme y esa preciosa niña me llamara _mama_ algún día. Imagino que esta acogedora cocina la he decorado personalmente y que es el lugar en el que mi familia se siente más unida, un lugar siempre lleno de risas.

Emmet abre la puerta que comunica la cocina con el garaje. Yo estoy de espaldas a él.

-¡Eh, Bella! A ti también te queda muy bien ese corte de pelo –entra riendo y me da un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Sigues intentando engañarme?

En ese momento aparece Rose con las mejillas brillantes.

-Teníamos que intentarlo –le dice-. Hola, cariño.

Se besan y Violet alarga su manita regordeta para acariciar el rostro de su padre. Yo remuevo la salsa para el asado sonriendo. Soy capaz de envidiar a mi hermana y, al mismo tiempo, alegrarme por ella. Los sentimientos nos son excluyentes.

-¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo, doctor? –pregunto.

Emmet es uno de los dos médicos del pueblo y conoce a todo el mundo en Gideon's Cove. Contrata a mi madre como secretaria a tiempo parcial, cimentando en ella la idea de que su yerno es un santo.

-Genial –contesta mientras toma a su hija en brazos-. Papa se ha dedicado a salvar vidas, sanar cuerpos heridos y a consolar personas desanimadas, como siempre.

-¿Eso significa que hoy nadie te ha vomitado encima? –bromea mi hermana.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, Bella? –Pregunta Emmet-. ¿Tienes algo que contar?

Como odio yo esa pregunta. Es la siguiente pregunta peor después de _¿has conocido a alguien_

-No, la verdad es que no –contesto-. Por lo menos, nada que se me ocurra en este momento. Pero todo ha ido muy bien. Gracias, Emmet.

-Eh, cariño –interviene Rose-, ¿te acuerdas del tipo del hospital al que mencionaste? Dijiste que intentarías que quedara con Bella.

Emmet abre la puerta del refrigerado y saca tres cervezas.

-Sí, es cierto. Se llama Mike Newton. Es un buen tipo, Bells. Trabaja de enfermero. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te apetecería quedar con él?

-Claro –contesto.

Inmediatamente doy un sorbo a mi cerveza para intentar disimular mi sonrojo. Me sigue molestando tener que apoyarme en la amabilidad de los demás para conseguir una cita. Pero en cualquier caso, ya tengo treinta y dos años. No tengo tiempo que perder.

-Pero sólo si él también está interesado. Y si es un hombre agradable- ¿Es agradable?

-¡Claro que es un hombre agradable! –exclama Rose, aunque ella tampoco le conoce-. Me dijiste que era un hombre guapo, ¿verdad, Emmet?

-Sí, supongo que sí. Pero ya sabes que soy tan hetero que me cuesta decirlo, señora Jones –comienza a cantar una canción que bailaron el día de su boda, dos años atrás-. Señora, señora, señora Jooones…

-Por favor, para, estas asustando a la niña – le pide Rose, con las mejillas sonrosadas de placer.

Quiero a mi hermana con todo mi corazón. Violet es la alegría de mi vida y Emmet una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca. Uno de los pocos hombres que podría merecerse a mi hermana gemela. Pero esta noche me resulta difícil estar con ellos. Por mucho que Rose y Emmet me den la bienvenida a su casa, todo me invita a recordar que yo no soy sino una visita, y de que quiero todo aquello de lo que ellos disfrutan: sus bromas, sus muestras de afecto, sus motes cariñosos.

Rose lo nota. Después de la cena, cuando acabamos de quitar la mesa, me acompaña a la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –me pregunta.

-No, no. Hace una noche magnifica para pasear.

Decir que una noche es magnífica en el mes de marzo es un poco exagerado, pero no me importa ir dando un paseo. Me pongo la bufanda al cuello, me calzo el gorro sobre las orejas y llamo a Jake, que ha estado disfrutando de un hueso que Emmet le había reservado.

-Seguro que encontraras a alguien –me susurra mi hermana mientras me da un abrazo-. Lo sé.

-Claro que sí. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. O si no, a lo mejor podemos clonar a Emmet –contesto sonriendo, y le devuelvo el abrazo-. Gracias por la cena, Rose. Te quiero.

Bajo los escalones agarrando a Jake del collar para evitar que se caiga. Tiene artritis en las caderas y para él es difícil bajar las escaleras.

-Yo también te quiero –me responde.

Tengo el tiempo justo para volver a casa, ayudar a Jake a subir las escaleras de mi casa, volver a la cafetería, recoger los bizcochos de albaricoque y dirigirme a la parroquia. Cuando llego, ya hay cinco personas allí reunidas, todas ellas mujeres, todas enamoradas del padre Edward, aunque ni el grado ni bajo el escrutinio público del que yo soy víctima.

-¡Bella! –exclama el padre Edward.

Se acerca a mí y puedo apreciar la fragancia de su jabón.

-¡Estas aquí! ¿Y que nos traes? Dios mío, Bella, tentarías a un santo.

La señora Mallory, secretaria de St. Mary, además de arpía, frunce el ceño. Por supuesto, el padre Edward se refiere a los dulces, y no a mis encantos femeninos. Regodeándose en el postre, deja la bandeja en un aparador. Su trasero es una auténtica obra de arte.

_Esos pensamientos pecaminosos no van a llevarte a ninguna parte, Bella, _me advierto con dureza. Pero si, su trasero es una obra de arte.

-Ahora señoras, creo que ha llegado el momento de comenzar a hablar sobre ese precioso pasaje del Libro de la Sabiduría. Mabel, cariño, ¿Por qué no empiezas tú leyendo los versículos del cinco al once?

Durante la siguiente hora, me dedico a contemplar al padre Edward, deleitándome en sus ojos expresivos, en su sonrisa perfecta, en su musical acento. Mis sentimientos se debaten entre el deseo hacia él y el enfado contra mí.

_Si por lo menos pudiera conocer a otro hombre y olvidarme de él…, _me repito. _Mejor aún, ¡si por lo menos fuera protestante! En ese caso, podríamos casarnos y vivir aquí, en esta casa tan acogedora, y tener unos hijos preciosos, todos ellos de ojos verdes. Se llamarían Liam y Brady. Y seguro que habría un nuevo bebe en camino. Si es chico, se llamara Anthony. Y Vanessa si es chica_.

-Bella, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estás de acuerdo con Louise? –me pregunta el padre Edward expectante.

-¡Sí! Estoy de acuerdo. Umm, bien pensado, Louise.

En realidad, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Recuerdo vagamente algo sobre la luz… pero no, no tiene nada que ver con eso. La señora Mallory suelta un bufido burlón.

El padre Edward me guiña un ojo. Él está al tanto de todo. Siento un intenso calor en las mejillas. Una vez más.

Cuando terminan los estudios bíblicos, que no puedo decir que me hayan conmovido o enriquecido espiritualmente, me entran unas ganas locas de marcharme. Las otras ya se han reunido alrededor de la mesa y están sirviéndose el café y abalanzándose sobre mis dulces.

-Tengo que irme –anuncio, despidiéndome con la mano-. Lo siento, disfrutad de los bizcochos.

-Gracias, Bella –me agradece el padre Edward con la boca llena-. Te llevare la bandeja a la cafetería, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Me hace un gesto con la mano al tiempo que se hace con otro bizcocho y yo le sonrió con cariño y satisfecha al poder complacerle. Después, me dirijo a mi casa, alegrándome de que por lo menos Jake me esté esperando.

* * *

**N. A. **Por favor dejen un review si les esta gustando la historia.

Besos y nos leemos pronto,

Wall-e


	4. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer**. Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 2

El viernes por la tarde, salgo de la cafetería en cuanto termino todos los dulces que voy a necesitar al día siguiente y me dirijo a casa. Voy particularmente animada. Emmet, el mejor cuñado del mundo, ha sido fiel a su palabra. Tengo una cita.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Me devano los sesos intentando recordar cuando he tenido mi última cita, y me quedo en blanco. Fue antes de que el padre Edward llegara al pueblo, de eso estoy segura.

En cualquier caso, no importa. Le acaricio el lomo a Jake para tranquilizarlo y me cierro ligeramente el abrigo. Esta noche tengo una cita y pienso disfrutarla. Una cena agradable en compañía de alguien. Giro en mi calle y me dirijo hacia la casa que compre varios años atrás. En el primer piso vive la señora Cope, mi inquilina. Tiene noventa años y es una anciana adorable, diminuta como un pajarillo, que teje gorros y jerseys a una velocidad impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que tiene los dedos agarrotados por la artritis.

Llamo a la puerta de la señora Cope y espero. A veces le cuesta un rato levantarse. Al final abre la puerta con recelo, hasta que ve que soy yo.

-¡Hola, cariño! –me saluda.

¡Hola, señora Cope! –Respondo mientras me agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Le he traído un pastel de carne. Y también varias guarniciones.

-¡Oh, Bella, que amable! Todavía no sabía que iba a prepararme esta noche. ¡Y ahora ya no tengo que cocinar! Eres un angel. Pasa, pasa.

Habla de forma tan efática que parece estar cantando y en cuanto paso un rato con ella, me descubro imitándola.

Aunque todavía me quedan un par de horas, estoy deseando subir a mi casa y disfrutar del sentimiento de anticipación previo a una cita. Pero la señora Cope es una mujer muy dulce y muchos días, yo soy la única persona a la que ve. Sus nietos, ya mayores, viven fuera del estado y la mayor parte de sus amigos han muerto.

Normalmente le llevo algo de cenar por razones generosas y egoístas al mismo tiempo. Entre otras cosas, no quiero que me queme la casa intentando cocinar. Así que le llevo bizcochos de arándanos, magdalenas, macarrones con queso o cualquier otra cosa que haya cocinado a lo largo del día.

Entramos en el cuarto de estar, abarrotado de muebles y revistas y una pequeña televisión. La tiene conectada a mi antena parabólica y en este momento está viendo un partido de fútbol entre Italia y Rusia. El olor a persona anciana, a cerrado y a medicinas, me resulta extrañamente conmovedor. Siento un cosquilleo en la garganta.

-No puedo quedarme, señora Cope –le explico-. Esta noche tengo una cita.

¡Ya estoy otra vez! Contándole mi vida a todo el mundo. Pero por lo menos en esta ocasión, sé que el hombre con el que voy a salir no es sacerdote.

-¡Qué maravilla! Recuerdo la época en la que el señor Cope me cortejaba, mi padre no lo aprobaba, ¿sabes?

Sí, claro que lo sé. He oído la historia docenas de veces. Para recordárselo, comento:

-Sí. Y solía enseñarle al señor Cope su colección de pistolas, ¿verdad?

-Mi padre solía enseñarle a Walter mi colección de pistolas mientras me esperaba. ¿Te lo imaginas? –las arrugas de su rostro se multiplican cuando ríe con esa risa tan deliciosamente cantarina.

-El señor Cope debía de quererla mucho si fue capaz de aguantar una cosa así –respondo, sonriendo.

-Claro que me quería. ¿Te importaría calentarme el pastel de carne, Bella, cariño?

Me inclino hacia ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro que no me importa. Pero recuerde que tengo una cita.

Llevo el plato al microondas y pulso el botón. La señora Cope tiende a olvidar como se utiliza el microondas, aunque a veces huele a palomitas a última hora de la noche. Posiblemente solo lo utiliza para lo que ella considera cosas importantes. En el mostrador de la cocina veo un tubo de una crema de manos reparadora para pieles extra secas.

-Señora Cope, ¿le importaría dejarme su crema de manos? –le pregunto.

-¡Por supuesto! Mi madre siempre decía que a una dama se la puede juzgar por sus manos.

-Espero que no –musito mientras ataco una grieta que está cerca de mi pulgar.

Diez minutos después, estoy subiendo a mi apartamento. Jake está más cansado de lo normal y tengo que subir con el los últimos escalones.

-Ya está, grandulón –le animo mientras preparo la cena.

Introduzco una pastilla de glucosamina y otra de un antiinflamatorio para perros en una cucharada de mantequilla de cacahuate y le meto la cuchara en la boca.

-¡Mantequilla de cacahuate! –anuncio.

Jake sacude la cola feliz mientras acaba la medicina.

Buen chico. Y aquí tienes la cena, guapetón.

En consideración al estado de sus caderas, nunca le obligo a sentarse antes de empezar.

Una vez finalizadas mis responsabilidades, me tomo un minuto para sentarme en una silla y relajarme. Tengo una casa pequeña. Consta de una cocina diminuta, un cuarto de estar, un dormitorio pequeño y un cuarto de baño en el que apenas tengo suficiente espacio como para permanecer de pie. Pero me encanta. Como mesita de café tengo un baúl marinero en el que guardo las colchas de ganchillo que teje la señora Cope. Las fotografías de Violet decoran la puerta del frigorífico y en el alfeizar de la ventana florecen violetas africanas en honor a mi sobrina. Las colecciones de cajas de cerillas y de saleros con formas de animales las tengo alineadas en la estantería que mi padre y yo pusimos hace unos años. De la pared cuelgan varias fuentes antiguas y, en las paredes tengo cerca de seis o siete casas decorativas para pájaros, regalos de mi padre, que las hace casi tan rápido como la señora Cope teje colchas de ganchillo.

Bueno, ¡ha llegado la hora de prepararme para la cita! Ya tengo pensado lo que voy a ponerme esta noche: pantalones negros, un jersey rojo y unos zapatos se ante para el restaurante. El hielo, la sal y el barro que separan mi casa del coche destrozarían cualquier cosa que no sean mis fieles botas L. L. Bean con solo dar un paso. Me ducho, me seco el pelo, me maquillo y después me miro complacida en el espejo. No suelo dejarme el pelo suelto, pero hoy me parece que lo tengo particularmente suave y brillante gracias al nuevo corte de pelo y a los reflejos. El maquillaje agranda mis ojos cafés y el colorete crea un efecto asombroso en mi piel clara. Me pongo un collar, le doy a mi perro un palo de cuero para que se entretenga y me voy.

Mike Newton, el enfermero con el que he quedado a cenar, me llamo hace tres días, urgido por Emmet. Parecía contento con la cita, aunque no hablo mucho. Hemos quedado en encontrarnos en el Loon, un bonito restaurante de Machias que frecuentan Rose y Emmet. Porque necesitaba que le concertaran una cita continúa siendo un misterio. Pero a mi también me han ayudado a encontrarle, así que decido no juzgarle por ello.

Me lleva un buen rato llegar al restaurante desde el Gideon's Cove. Las carreteras son estrechas y con numerosas curvas en nuestra pequeña península. Pero no me importa, voy tarareando una canción de la radio mientras conduzco. No suelo salir a menudo del pueblo y cuando lo hago, normalmente voy andando o en bicicleta. Mi coche, un Subaru familiar, es perfecto para llevar carga cuando voy al centro comercial de Calais. Allí compro litros y litros de productos de limpieza, lejia, bolsas de basura y harina. Para el día a día, prefiero el transporte humano.

Paso por la Universidad de Maine y continúo hasta el final de la calle. El restaurante es un local muy animado, con vigas expuestas en la fachada y luces a los pies de los arbustos que flanquean el camino de la entrada. La sensación al entrar es muy agradable. El local tiene los suelos de madera, las velas titilan sobre las mesas de manteles blancos y hay un piano en una esquina. Le pregunto al maître por Mike y me conduce hacia una mesa. Tal como cabía de esperar, allí está, estudiando la carta. La extraña emoción de estar a punto de conocer a alguien fluye en mi interior.

-Hola, Bella, soy Mike –se presenta, tendiéndome la mano.

Es un hombre de aspecto normal, ni particularmente atractivo ni feo, de altura también media y con un ligero sobrepeso. Tiene los ojos azules y el pelo castaño y en franca recesión.

-Hola, soy Bella. ¿Cómo estás? Bonito restaurante, ¿verdad? Es muy acogedor. Mi hermana dice que la comida es muy buena.

Me sonrojo ligeramente. Realmente, debería tener cuidado con esa tendencia de parlotear.

Mike sonríe.

-Siéntate –me invita.

Me siento, dejo el bolso a mis pies y comienzo a toquetear los cubiertos.

-Pues sí, bonito restaurante –repito-. Gracias por venir. Quiero decir, por… Bueno… ¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento –rio nerviosa-. No suelo salir mucho -¡tengo que dejar de hablar!-. Por lo menos a citas a ciegas. Supongo que es por eso que estoy un poco nerviosa. Pero pareces una buena persona. Y tienes un buen trabajo, no es un trabajo que resulte amenazante. Al fin y al cabo, eres enfermero. Así que ya sabes, hasta ahora todo va perfecto.

Dios mío, ¡cualquiera que me oiga! Parezco un chimpancé hablando a toda velocidad.

-Eh, ¿te apetece una copa? –me pregunta.

El alcohol exacerba mi tendencia a hablar, así que debería rechazarla.

-Tomare una copa de Chardonnany –le digo al camarero.

Aprieto los labios inmediatamente después y me obligo a esperar a que Mike diga algo.

-Emmet está casado con tu hermana, ¿verdad? –me pregunta.

-Si -¡buen trabajo, Bella!

-Y si no me equivoco, sois gemelas.

-Exacto.

-Idénticas, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Arque ligeramente las cejas. A lo mejor la de callarme no es la mejor opción.

-Sí, eh… Somos gemelas idénticas, tienes razón. Ella nació dos minutos antes que yo, pero a mí me gusta decir que mi madre me quiere más que a ella porque pese menos. Mi hermana peso cuatro kilos. Salió de mi madre como una bala. Y le hizo un desgarro bastante desagradable.

Con conversaciones de ese tipo, no es raro que continuara soltera.

-Sí, ya entiendo –dice Mike. Su sonrisa ha desaparecido.

Intento esconder mi rostro sonrojado tras la carta.

_Tengo que relajarme_, me digo a mi misma. Esto no es un concurso. No tengo nada que perder. Lo único que tengo que saber es si ese hombre me gusta o no. O si a él le gusto o no.

Llega el camarero y pedimos lo que vamos a cenar. Tengo mucho cuidado de pedir un plato que no sea ni el más barato de todos ni especialmente caro. Bebo otro sorbo de vino.

-Entonces, Mike, ¿te gusta ser enfermero? –le pregunto.

_Así está mejor, Bells_, me digo.

-Sí, claro que me gusta.

Me habla de su trabajo en el hospital. Y en ese momento lo comprendo. No es un hombre para mí. Es un poco… aburrido. En vez de hablar de los pacientes, de los médicos y de esa clase de cosas que pueden tener un interés humano, se sale por la tangente y comienza a hablar de las horas extras que trabaja, de los beneficios que obtiene gracias a ellas y de su plan de inversiones.

Llega la cena. A diferencia de mí, Mike no ha tenido reparos a la hora de elegir el plato más caro de la carta. El camarero le sirve una langosta enorme, roja y humeante, y procede a colocarle un babero alrededor del cuello, haciéndole parecer un bebe gigante. La langosta debe pesar cerca de dos kilos. Cualquiera diría que es un luchador de sumo en el mundo de las langostas. Mike le arranca una pinza con un gesto propio de un gladiador y la destroza con el correspondiente cascanueces.

-Así que tú eres chef, ¿no, Bella?

Retuerce el tenedor dentro de la pinza para sacar un pedazo de carne que hunde en la mantequilla y se lleva después a la boca. La mantequilla y el jugo de la langosta le gotean por la comisura de los labios, pero tarda su tiempo en limpiarse. Las posibilidades de que llegue a amar a ese hombre durante el resto de mi vida se desvanecen al instante.

-No, que va. No soy chef. Soy la propietaria de una cafetería en Gideon's Cove y soy la encargada de cocinar, pero no soy chef. Hay una gran diferencia.

No consigo apartar los ojos de esa boca grasienta y brillante.

-¿Qué diferencia? –pregunta.

Arrancar, partir, pelar. Es como estar viendo al conde Drácula realizando una autopsia.

-Bueno, para ser chef hace falta… más preparación, supongo.

Romper, masticar, babear…

-Eh, mira, tienes mantequilla en la barbilla-. Sonrió débilmente y señalo mi servilleta.

-Y antes de que termine la cena habrá mucha más.

Sonríe, y tengo la oportunidad de ver la carne rosada de la langosta en el interior de su carrillo. Mi bacalao al horno permanece enfriándose frente a mí. Incapaz de desviar la mirada de mi compañero de cena, le observo mientras arranca una pata más pequeña y la mastica con delicadeza, arrancando la carne con los dientes y sorbiendo después el jugo. Una imagen repentina de lo que podía der el sexo con aquel hombre termina de quitarme el apetito.

-¿No te gusta la cena? –Me pregunta, y se le escapa de la boca un pedacito de langosta-. ¡Eh! ¿Puedes traerme más mantequilla? –le pregunta a un camarero que pasa a su lado.

-Sí, claro que me gusta. Esta riquísima. Sí, me gusta.

Tomo un pedazo y mastico con desgana. A lo mejor termino haciéndome vegetariana…

Me he quedado sin palabras… algo verdaderamente extraño. Pero Mike, embriagado del placer hedonista con el que estaba devorando la langosta, no lo nota. Y no es solo la langosta la que termina siendo devorada por el hambre insaciable de este hombre. Aplasta y acaba con el puré de patatas y las judías verdes y después desvía a atención hacia mi plato.

-¿Te vas a comer eso? –me pregunta.

Yo niego con la cabeza y, fascinada y horrorizada a la vez, le veo acabar con el arroz con verduras. Al final, se lanza hacia el pescado, que yo apenas he tocado. Lo ahoga en lo que queda de mantequilla y traga feliz como una ballena orca devorando a una desventurada criatura.

Cuando termina, aparta el plato con el cascaron de la langosta y se limpia la boca. Toma una toallita húmeda y se limpia las manos. Su contorno ha aumentado de forma considerable.

-¿Quieres postre? A mí no me importaría tomar una tarta de queso.

-¿Estas de broma? –le pregunto asombrada. Mike frunce el ceño-. Oh, lo siento… Es solo que ¡vaya! Esa langosta era enorme. Desde luego, comes bastante- ¡ya basta Bella!, me digo-. Y dime, Mike, ¿tienes alguna afición en particular?

Estoy deseando dejar de pensar en la comida y esa me parece una buena pregunta para una cita. Por supuesto, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que lleguemos a estar juntos. Pensar en besar aquella boca capaz de arrasar con cualquier cosa, me hace estremecerme.

-¿Tienes frio? –me pregunta.

-No, no. Háblame de tus aficiones. –le pido

-Bueno, en realidad, me alegro de que me lo preguntes. Me encanta trabajar como enfermero, pero lo que de verdad encuentro fascinante, lo que podría decirse que es mi verdadera vocación, es la comunicación entre animales.

-¡Oh! Suena muy bien –contesto. En realidad, no estoy muy segura de lo que es, pero cualquier cosa es preferible a estar viéndole comer-. ¿Y en qué consiste? ¿Es una especie de adiestramiento?

El camarero mira hacia nosotros y yo intento indicarle con un gesto que no se acerque. Si sigue comiendo, Mike va a reventar.

-No, no tiene nada que ver con el adiestramiento, Bella. Y una chica inteligente como tú debería saberlo.

Añoro como nunca a Jake. ¿Y yo me quejaba de estar soltera? Tonta de mí.

-Una persona que trabaja en la comunicación animal es capaz de leer los pensamientos de los animales –me instruye.

-Oh, ¿es que hablan inglés?

-¿Quiénes?

-Los animales. Quiero decir, si eres capaz de leer sus pensamientos, ¿no tienes que conocer el lenguaje de los perros, o de las cabras, o de cualquier animal en cuestión?

Mike frunce el ceño, claramente disgustado.

-No, Bella. No es ninguna broma. ¿No has visto nunca el canal Animal Planet, _La Psicología de tu Mascota_?

-¿Sabes? Creo que me los he perdido. Pero… eh… suena interesante. Así que, ¿lees sus pensamientos y de esa forma sabes si les duele algo, o si alguien les está maltratando?

Sonríe con aire condescendiente y mis ganas de estar en casa viendo la televisión aumentan.

-Hay personas que se dedican a eso, pero yo tengo un talento más especializado, Bella. Me comunico con animales muertos.

-Vaya, eso es… increíble.

Debe de advertir la incredulidad en mi rostro, porque de pronto, se inclina hacia delante y se queda mirándome fijamente.

-¿Tuviste alguna mascota cuando eras niña, Bella? –me pregunta.

-Si teníamos una mascota –contesto-. Era…

-¡No me lo digas! –me sobresalto-. Lo siento –se disculpa-. Ahora, piensa en esa mascota. Imagínatela, recuerda todos los buenos momentos que disfrutaste con ella.

Comienzan a entrarme ganas de reír. Me imagino a Dicky, el perro que teníamos cuando éramos pequeños, un labrador adorable de color chocolate y tan grande y firme como un barril. Rose y yo solíamos montar a Jared a lomos de Dicky y el paseaba orgulloso alrededor de la casa, flanqueado por nosotras. El álbum de fotografías de mis padres está lleno de imágenes de aquellos tiempos felices.

-Muy bien, muy bien –comienza a decir Mike-. Estoy empezando a percibir algo. ¿Esa mascota… era un mamífero?

¡Sorprendente!

-Bingo –contesto.

-Estupendo, Bella, y, por favor, limítate a contestar con un _si_ o con un _no_ -cierra los ojos y yo aprovecho la oportunidad para vaciar mi copa de vino.

-Bella, ese animal… ¿era un gato?

-No.

Mike frunce ligeramente el ceño, pero no abre los ojos.

-¿No era un gato? ¿Estas seguras?

-Si –tenso la voz por el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no echarme a reír.

-¿Un perro?

-Sí.

-¡Genial! –exclama Mike. Abre los ojos y me mira con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Estas segura de que estas imaginando a tu mascota?

_¡Dicky, Dicky, ven a mí!. _Me tapo la boca con la servilleta para no echarme a reír.

_-_Sí, claro que me lo estoy imaginando –consigo decir.

-¡Se suponía que no debías decirme si era él o ella! Vamos, Bella, quieres que siga con esto, ¿sí o no?

-En realidad, no…

Mike vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

-Muy bien, muy bien… Ahora vuelve. Exacto. Era un perro de color negro y blanco. Un dálmata, sí.

-No –no puedo evitar un ligero bufido, pero no altero el trance de Mike.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Era un perro negro?

-No.

-¡Un setter irlandés?

-No –respondo ahogando una risa.

-¿Estas segura de que no era un gato?

Ya no soy capaz de seguir conteniendo la risa.

-De acuerdo, Mike, gracias. Escucha, creo que debería marcharme. Me ha encantado conocerte, pero no creo que estemos hechos el uno para el otro –digo con toda la amabilidad de la que soy capaz.

-Desde luego. Lo he sabido desde que te he visto entrar.

Saca la cartera, deja varios billetes en la mesa y se va. No puedo decir que me duela verle marchar. Y me pregunto si en el hospital estarán al tanto de ese talento tan especial.

-¿Va todo bien, señorita? –pregunta el camarero.

-Si, por supuesto. Perfectamente, gracias. ¿Puede traerme la cuenta?

No me sorprende comprobar que Mike solo ha dejado dinero suficiente como para pagarse la langosta. Ni siquiera llega para pagar el vino. Muy bien. Dejo la diferencia, además de una propina generosa en el mostrador.

Cuando llego a casa, encuentro un mensaje esperándome en el contestador. El padre Edward me pregunta por la cena que vamos a preparar para la próxima semana. Perfecto. Es demasiado tarde para llamar a mi hermana y el padre Edward acaba de proporcionarme la excusa perfecta para llamarle. Suele acostarse tarde, un dato que ha mencionado en el pasado y que yo almaceno en la enciclopedia sobre el padre Edward que recopilo en mi cerebro. Además, acabo de pasar por delante de la casa del párroco y no he podido evitar fiarme en que tenía la luz encendida.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estás? –me pregunta con calor.

-Oh, acabo de tener una cita divertidísima –contesto.

Para cuando termino la narración sobre Mike Newton, enemigo de las langostas y comunicador con los animales, el padre Edward se está riendo de tal manera que casi se ahoga.

-Bella, eres una persona muy especial – me dice cuando recupera el control-. No puedo dejar de decírtelo. Necesitaba reír un rato y tú has sido la respuesta a mis plegarias.

Sonrío mientras le acaricio el vientre a Jake.

-Me alegro de haberle hecho reír -contesto-. Pero tengo que reconocer que estoy… no sé, un poco desilusionada. No es fácil conocer gente nueva.

-Lo sé, Bella. Lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que pronto conocerás a alguien muy especial. No olvides mis palabras. Eres una joya, Bella Swan.

Lo que no me aclara es en qué sentido será especial.

-Bueno, gracias. Es muy amable al decírmelo.

Termina hablándome de la fecha prevista para la cena. Como siempre tengo el día libre.

-¡Maravilloso! –exclama-. No sé qué haría St. Mary sin ti. Cualquier día de estos terminaras uniéndote a nosotros como es debido, no solo como voluntaria, y ese día será un día feliz. Que Dios te bendiga, Bella.

Nunca se cómo contestar a eso. ¿Que debo decir? ¿Amen? ¿Gracias?

-Lo mismo digo –respondo, y esbozo una mueca al oírle reír-. Quiero decir… buenas noches, padre Edward.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

Cuelgo el teléfono delicadamente, me reclino contra la almohada y me permito dejarme llevar por una de mis fantasías. Imagino que he salido a cenar con el padre Edward, y que no es sacerdote. Somos, simplemente, dos personas enamoradas que tienen una cita. Dos personas ansiosas por hablar, por reír y compartir todo lo que les ha ocurrido a lo largo del día. Después, el comienza a acariciarme las manos, que en mi fantasía son suaves y sedosas, veo como se multiplican las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos cuando sonríe. Y le imagino también insistiendo en que pida un postre, porque él sabe lo mucho que me gustan los postres.

Jake gime.

-Lo sé, lo sé –admito-. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

Es un error soñar despierta con un sacerdote. E injusto. Estoy harta de recordarme que no tiene sentido, que es una estupidez, y aun así… y aun así, es algo que resulta demasiado fácil imaginar: Edward y Bella. Bella y Edward. Con un suspiro, desvió la mirada hacia el ejemplar de _El pájaro espino _que mi hermano me regalo al día siguiente de que descubriéramos de qué forma se ganaba la vida Edward Mason la vida.

La mirada de Jake está cargada de reproches.

-Lo siento, Jake. Tienes razón. Ahora mismo lo dejo.

Le palmeo la cabeza, me abrazo a la almohada e intento dormir.

* * *

**N. A**. Primero que nada gracias a mi primer comentario Ritcher EverSwan y segundo no si se habrán percatado de que cambie el nombre de la cita de Bella, en el capitulo anterior decía (aunque ahora ya no) Riley Biers y en este Mike Newton.

Ritcher EverSwan: Espero y te siga gustando la historia y también espero que lo de tu amiga con el casi sacerdote no termine mal xD. Recomiendale la historia para que no se desanime, ya veras que tiene un final feliz.

Y también gracias a Tina Nela por agregar la historia a favoritos.

Besos y nos leemos pronto,

Wall-e


	5. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer**. Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 3

No siempre ha sido así, me refiero a mi sensación de soledad. Hubo otra época de mi vida en la que estuve a punto de casarme. Una época en la que estuve prácticamente comprometida. Por supuesto, no hubo nada oficial, pero tenía una sortija con una perla para demostrarlo. Hubo una época en la que tuve un novio al que amaba y que, al menos eso yo pensaba entonces, me amaba.

James Cook era un chico del instituto: guapo, considerablemente inteligente, procedente de una buena familia y, lo más importante de todo, con un gran talento para los deportes. Era fantástico. Gracias a James, nuestro colegio batía marcas cada año. Gracias a James, ganamos tres campeonatos durante cuatro años. Gracias a James, vinieron los periódicos y los cazatalentos de la universidad a Gideon's Cove, y allí estuvieron, explorando los alrededores, comiendo en la cafetería y asistiendo a los partidos.

James jugaba como parador en corto, la posición más sexy de todas. Le llamaron de la Universidad de Standford y James contesto, ansioso por sumarse a las filas de alumnos más famosos de aquella universidad.

Estuvimos saliendo juntos el segundo año de instituto. Yo fui la elegida, y no era una mala pareja para James. También era inteligente, más inteligente que él, sinceramente. Nos enamoramos porque el tenía que aprobar la trigonometría. Yo fui su tutora y un buen día, mientras estaba intentando explicarle las alegrías de la conversión de ángulos, me confeso de pronto:

-Bella, no puedo pensar, hueles demasiado bien.

Me beso y fue todo mágico.

James fue mi primer novio de verdad, aunque ya le había dado la mano a Maxxie Oliver mientras íbamos en autobús en primer grado, había bailado con Matthew Levan en octavo y había besado a Christopher Miles después de un partido de futbol en el primer curso de instituto. Pero con James, mi madre tenía que arrancar el teléfono de mi sudorosa mano adolescente cada noche y ordenarme que me fuera a la cama. James me llevaba al cine, nos besábamos durante la proyección de los trailers de los próximos estrenos y después veíamos la película presos de una maravillosa inquietud. Le quería con toda la intensidad con la que puede amar una adolescente, hasta el punto de que Rose llego a sentirse celosa.

James y yo perdimos la virginidad en la litera del yate de sus padres un Cuatro de Julio. Fue un acontecimiento trascendente que no estuvo acompañado ni por la risa ni por la mínima muestra de humor. Yo estuve considerando la posibilidad de estudiar en California para estar cerca de él, pero termine en Colby. Era incapaz de alejarme más de Rose. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la universidad, James y yo continuamos juntos. Nos llamábamos, nos escribíamos, nos enviábamos correos electrónicos y volvíamos a reunirnos en vacaciones. Volábamos el uno a los brazos del otro y no nos separábamos hasta que James se veía obligado a marcharse. Sus padres, los dos abogados, no terminaban de aprobar que tuviera una novia en el pueblo cuando tenía que comenzar a cosechar todo lo que había sembrado en Stanford. Pero el caso era que nos amábamos.

Cuando Stanford fue a la final nacional durante el último año, James ya estaba hablando con entrenadores, oteadores y reporteros. Los Minesota Twins le propusieron unirse a ellos y James se marcho a New Britain, en Connecticut, al centro de preparación del equipo. Ese verano, hice un viaje de más de diez horas cuatro veces, y grité y anime como una loca cada vez que mi novio, ¡mi novio! Estaba a punto de batear. Pero fue difícil. Era raro que consiguiéramos pasar una noche juntos. James estaba demasiado ocupado. Tenía que viajar mucho. Y yo lo comprendía todo.

Cuando le llamaron a Minnesota, en Gideon's Cove se desato la locura. Un jugador de Gideon's Cove en la liga de béisbol profesional. ¡Aquello era un milagro! La gente no hablaba de otra cosa. Mi familia se suscribió al Minneapolis Star Tribune, al igual que medio pueblo, y lo devorábamos cada mañana. Cada vez que mencionaban a James, se hacían fotocopias del artículo en cuestión y se pegaban en la cafetería. James Cook, el nuevo parador en corto, y lo marcábamos con rotulador amarillo para que pudiera verse bien.

_Lo va a conseguir_, nos decíamos. _¡Nuestro James!_. Era tan bueno, tenía tanto talento, era tan especial…

Pero en el mundo del béisbol profesional no les pareció que fuera para tanto. Era mucho más fácil enfrentarse a un estudiante de veinte años que a un veterano de cuarenta capaz de batear la pelota a más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Los puntos de James descendieron desde unos aceptables doscientos noventa y cuatro en New Britain hasta unos deprimentes ciento noventa y ocho en Minesota. En el campo, las bolas eran cada vez más fuertes, más complicadas. Los corredores se deslizaban en la base con una peligrosa precisión, sabían cómo intimidar a un novato para que terminara fallando o desviando la pelota.

Yo le escribía intentando animarle, le llamaba después de cada partido para levantarle la moral. Le hablaba de los mecanismos del lanzador, de lo cerca que había estado de hacer un doble juego y de lo injusto que había sido el árbitro de campo. Con u optimismo incansable, pasaba horas y horas intentando consolar a James.

Cuando termino la primera temporada y yo ya estaba empezando a ayudar en la cafetería después de que el abuelo hubiera sufrido el ataque al corazón, James anuncio que volvería a Maine. Quería replantearse su carrera, ver que otras opciones tenía. Los patriarcas de la ciudad decidieron que deberíamos mostrar nuestro apoyo al héroe local. Propusieron que se le organizara una fiesta de bienvenida. ¿Y por qué no? No nos iría mal un poco de diversión en esta época del año. La temporada de turismo había terminado y volvíamos a tener un largo invierno por delante.

De modo que los padres de James fueron a buscarle al aeropuerto y lo llevaron al pueblo. Allí le estaba esperando la banda del instituto, las animadoras, temblando con las minifaldas, y docenas de niños con la camiseta de la liga infantil y gorras de béisbol, deseando que James se las firmara. Todo el mundo se había reunido para dar la bienvenida al vecino más famoso del pueblo.

Y yo esperaba, por supuesto, delante de toda la multitud. Durante las últimas semanas, James había estado muy ocupado y apenas habíamos podido hablar una o dos veces. Yo había llamado a sus padres para ofrecerme a acompañarlos al aeropuerto, pero no habían respondido a mi llamada.

El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi que el coche de los padres de James se detenía en el parque. Todos sus admiradores comenzamos a gritar estaba deseando verle, correr a sus brazos, besarle y sonrojarme mientras la multitud sin duda alguna, comenzaba a gritar y a vitorear a James y a su novia. La Universidad había terminado, todavía no tenía un verdadero trabajo, mi única obligación era la cafetería, y James había vuelto. ¿Seriamos demasiado jóvenes para comprometernos? Esperaba que no.

Si, ya sabía que era raro que la gente terminara casándose con su primer amor, pero era algo que a veces ocurría. Algunas de las parejas más felices que conocía se habían conocido estando en el instituto. Mientras rascaba la parrilla, fregaba los suelos con lejía y me cuidaba las quemaduras de las manos, pensaba en la casa que James y yo llegaríamos a tener algún día. En Winter Harbor, quizá. Incluso en Bar Harbor. Si volvían a contratarle, tendría que viajar con él, convertirme en los amorosos brazos en los que encontraría refugio cada noche, tanto si se sentía desanimado como triunfal. Me convertiría en una magnifica esposa para un jugador de béisbol.

De modo que James salió del coche. Y entonces se volvió y le tendió la mano a alguien. El siempre tan caballeroso.

Era una chica preciosa y elegante, una mujer, supongo, con un vestido de lana de color azul y el pelo rojizo recogido en un moño. El alcalde, el entrenador y el presidente de la liga infantil esperaban en el cenador del parque. James, sus padres y la pelirroja se dirigieron hacia sus asientos. Había cuatro sillas esperándolos, advertí, y ninguna de ellas era para mí.

Aquella fue la primera vez que me rompieron el corazón en público.

Probablemente había murmullos mientras me abría paso hacia el cenador, pero no los oí. Probablemente estaba llorando. Lo único que sé es que me tapaba la cara, porque tropecé un par de veces y sentía que se me doblan las rodillas. Mis padres me siguieron y aquel fue el momento más humillante y doloroso de mi vida, incluso más que el día en el que descubrí al padre Edward oficiando su primera misa de Gideon's Cove.

La gente debía murmurar:

-¡Oh, no, pobre Bella! James la ha dejado y ella ni siquiera lo sabía… Pobrecilla…

Pero aunque James había hecho algo terrible y doloroso, era una estrella, de modo que se consideraba comprensible, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, ¿Por qué conformarte con una novia pueblerina si puedes conquistar a la hija de un magnate del petróleo de Texas?

Me llamo, no ese mismo día, pero si ese mismo fin de semana.

-Todo lo de Victoria… ha sido muy rápido. Intente decírtelo… De todas formas, nuestra relación era bastante relajada. Se suponía que no era una relación exclusiva.

Tonta de mí. Yo pensaba que sí.

James y Victoria se fueron de Gideon's Cove a la semana siguiente. Esa misma semana mi padre me regalo un Golden retriever de dos años y me abrazo sin decir palabra. Rose me hizo ir a verla a la escuela en la que estudiaba el posgrado. Después, mi abuelo murió súbitamente y tuve otras cosas en las que pensar. De pronto, era propietaria de un negocio. Tenía un perro al que domesticar. Un hermano pequeño que necesitaba ayuda con los deberes del colegio. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Sentí una profunda satisfacción cuando vi que enviaban a James de vuelta a la liga menor después de su desastroso estreno en Minnesota. Pero eso no impidió que se casara con Victoria ese mismo año. Se fueron a vivir a Bar Harbor, a una casita junto al mar, sin duda alguna, comprada con el dinero del papa de Victoria.

James trabaja ahora como vendedor para una empresa de coches de alta gama y cuando regresa a Gideon's Cove, lo que hace muy de vez en cuando, siempre aparece en uno de esos coches de lujo tan admirados o en uno de esos todoterrenos tan dañinos para el medio ambiente. Gracias a Dios, nunca se pasa por la cafetería. No he vuelto a hablar con él desde que me dejo.

Así que mi vida amorosa es toda una fuente de diversión para el pueblo, y es comprensible. Primero, James, ahora, el sacerdote. Yo intento llevarlo bien. En general estoy satisfecha con mi vida. Adoro mi cafetería, me encanta mi casa, aprecio a mis clientes y, por supuesto, quiero a mi familia.

Pero a veces, por la noche, cuando estoy doblando la ropa limpia o viendo la televisión o planeando el menú para el fin de semana, finjo que soy una mujer casada.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que a la gente de este pueblo le gustara el puré de calabaza?

O, mientras estoy viendo un partido de los Red Sox, comento:

-Mira ese tipo, ¿no crees que podría intentar mascar el chicle con la boca cerrada?

O incluso a veces puedo llegar a preguntar:

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día, cariño?

Jake sacude su preciosa cola cuando me oye hablar con mi marido imaginario. A veces viene y empuja su enorme cabeza blanca contra mí, hasta hacerme sonreír. Fueron muchas las lágrimas que lamio este perro durante las primeras semanas que pasamos juntos y, desde entonces, se ha convertido en mi barómetro emocional. Si tuviera forma de ser humano, me casaría con el inmediatamente. Pero como no parece que eso vaya a suceder, y como el padre Edward no va a dejar el sacerdocio para casarse conmigo, me siento un poco impotente cuando la soledad decide dar la cara de forma tan cruda.

* * *

** N. A**.

...

Besos y nos leemos pronto,

Wall-e


	6. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer.** Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

-Hola, Jared –saludo a mi hermano. Estoy en la cafetería, que Jared visita diariamente-. ¿Cómo han ido las trampas?

-No ha estado mal –contesta- ¿Te quedan tostadas francesas, Bella?

Para desolación de mis padres, Jared se dedica a la pesca de la langosta. Habiendo vivido en Gideon's Cove durante toda su vida, nuestros padres saben lo dura que es la vida de los pescadores. Mi padre es un profesor jubilado y mi madre dejo hace poco el hospital, donde trabajaba como secretaria del departamento de obstetricia y ginecología. De hecho, fue ella la que presento a Rose y a Emmet.

En realidad, mis padres nunca quisieron que sus hijos fueran obreros. Ellos mismos fueron a la universidad, algo que aquí es una rareza, y el hecho de que mi padre estudiara incluso un master es algo más especial todavía. Pero a pesar de que yo fui a la universidad y de que Jared también tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, mis padres han terminado teniendo una hija que es propietaria de una cafetería y un hijo pescador. Rose ha sido la única que ha hecho lo que ellos esperaban, se graduó en la universidad e incluso hizo un master en trabajo social. Le encantaba trabajar con el Departamento de Familia e Infancia, pero desde que nació Violet, ha preferido quedarse cuidándola en casa.

El año pasado, Jared salió a pescar con un amigo y desde entonces, se ha ganado así la vida. Es un trabajo agotador que le obliga a levantarse a las tres de la mañana, dependiendo de las tramas que uno tenga. La mayor parte de los pescadores de langosta se dedican también a otros pescados: bacalao, platija, caballa, mero y lubina, de modo que cuando termina la temporada de langosta, la barca sigue en funcionamiento. De vez en cuando, algún turista pide dar una vuelta y Jared, que es un chico atractivo y simpático, consigue bastantes viajes durante el verano. Pero las diferentes regulaciones, la cada vez más escasa vida marina y un millón de dificultades más, han convertido la pesca de la langosta en un trabajo complicado.

Jared vive en una casa pequeña con otros dos tipos. Es un lugar tan asqueroso e infestado de calcetines sucios, sobras de comida mohosa y ropa interior usada que los servicios sociales deberían clausurarlo. El hecho de que yo les alimente de manera gratuita debería ser otro motivo para cerrarles la casa.

-Me han llegado noticias de la desastrosa cita que tuviste anoche –me comenta Jared en cuanto le pongo el plato frente a él.

Judy continúa leyendo el periódico, ignorando completamente a mi hermano. Nuca le deja propina, así que nunca le atiende. La hora punta de la mañana ya ha pasado y ya solo se acercan unos cuantos pescadores que vuelven a revisar las trampas de las langostas.

-Sí, fue un desastre –admito mientras limpio la barra-. ¿Quieres más café?

-Gracias, hermanita -me deja que le llene la taza, añade crema y bebe un sorbo-. Bueno, hablando de citas, Rosalie me llamo ayer. Quiere que te eche una mano.

Como si la hubiera conjurado con sus palabras, mi hermana aparece en el marco de la puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas por el viento.

-Mmm –dice, e inhala con gusto-. Que bien huele. ¿Puedo tomar un café, por favor?

-¡Una taza de café¡ -le cobro a Luke Castellan mientras Rose se quita el abrigo y se sienta al lado de Jared-. Gracias por venir, Luke –le agradezco mientras le tiendo el cambio-. ¿Has llenado la papeleta?

-Claro que sí. Y no te preocupes, encontraras a alguien. Que tengas un buen día, ¿entendido?

-Gracias, Luke –contesto avergonzada.

Me quito el delantal, me agacho para acariciar a Jake y me siento con mis hermanos.

-A lo mejor deberíamos dejar de hablar de mi vida sentimental delante de mis clientes, ¿no os parece?

-¿Por qué? ¿Prefieres que piensen que sigues enamorada del padre Edward? –pregunta Jared.

Frunzo el ceño y suspiro.

-Sigo enamorada del padre Edward, ese es precisamente el problema.

-Pero eso es una tontería, ¿verdad? –pregunta Jared de forma totalmente innecesaria.

-Sí, Jared, es una tontería. Y esa es la razón por la que te he pedido que le eches una mano –contesta Rose.

-Rose, Jared tiene ocho años menos que tú y yo –señalo-. Además de ser solo unos niños, sus amigos también son idiotas.

-Bien dicho –musita Jared.

-Bueno, pero a lo mejor conoce a alguien –replica Rose, mirando pensativa su taza de café-. Un bombero nuevo o algo así. O a lo mejor conoce a alguien en el muelle.

-Umm, lo veo bastante improbable, pero me gusta tu optimismo.

-Sí, estaré pendiente de ti, Bells. _Se busca novio para mi hermana. Tiene que ser…_ ¿Cómo lo quieres Bella?

-Quiero a alguien que no esté casado con la Santa Madre Iglesia –contesto-. Empezaremos por lo más básico, nada de sacerdotes, ni hombres casados, ni drogadictos ni expresidiarios.

Jared se echa a reír.

-Bella, eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

-¿Y qué te parece Jasper, Jared? –pregunta Rose, enderezándose de pronto en la silla-. Ese tipo que tiene la embarcación al lado de la tuya.

-¿Jasper? –pregunta a su vez Jared-. Si claro. Bells, ¿Qué te parece Jasper?

-¿Jasper el solitario? ¡Vamos, anda! Es un ermitaño, y además mudo.

Bebo un sorbo de café, recordando el trayecto tan atroz con Jasper el Solitario.

-No quiero nada de ermitaños.

-No es un mal tipo –replica Jared.

-Me da miedo, Jared –contesto-. Pero gracias de todas formas.

Más tarde, ya de noche, me encuentro con Kim en el Black's. Ella ya está sentada en nuestra mesa habitual, frente a la barra, coqueteando con Jacob Black, haciendo un nudo con el peciolo de una de las cerezas del licor. Con la lengua. Jacob está sentado frente a ella, boquiabierto, mientras Kim mueve la boca de la forma más seductora. De pronto, saca la lengua y _¡Voila! _Saca el peciolo formando un círculo perfecto.

_-¿Lo ved? Diez doladez, pod favod._

-Dios mío –musita Jacob mientras saca la cartera-. ¡Hola, Bella!

-¡Hola, Jacob! ¿Qué tal te ha ido él quiso de hoy?

-Ya se ha vendido todo –responde, desviando la mirada hacia mí-. Has sacado veinte dólares.

-Genial. ¡Eh, Kim! Veo que has vuelto a ganar con tu truco habitual –fuerzo una sonrisa.

Seré sincera. Kim es una de esas amigas que una tiene por necesidad. Por supuesto, tiene algunas cualidades, pero creo que es justo decir que, dejando a un lado nuestra condición de solteras y el hecho de que ambas hemos crecido y vivimos en el pueblo, no tenemos muchas cosas en común. Ella tiene el glamour de Rita Hayworth, las curvas de Marilyn Monroe y la ética de Tony Soprano, por lo menos en lo que a los hombres concierne. Utilízalos y olvídalos, ese es su lema.

Sin embargo, también es una persona animada y divertida. Y sabe escuchar. Al igual que yo, esta soltera y busca un buen hombre con el que casarse, o por lo menos eso dice, aunque lo que parece que a ella le gusta es acostarse con cualquiera. Y como Rose no puede ser mi única amiga, intento ignorar el hecho de que Kim es la fantasía hecha realidad de todo hombre.

-¿Cómo fue la cita? –me pregunta.

Supongo que, al tratarse de un pueblo tan pequeño, no hay otro tema de conversación que mi vida amorosa.

-Bueno, bastante extraña.

Pido una cerveza y le hablo de Mike, de la destrucción de la langosta y de su intento de entrar en contacto con Dicky, al igual que el padre Edward, cuando acabo mi relato, está llorando de risa. Me reclino en la silla y bebo un sorbo de cerveza, pensando que, aunque no sea capaz de encontrar un hombre, por lo menos soy capaz de contar una buena historia.

-Jesús, ¡qué tipo tan…! Vaya, ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo –dice Kim, secándose las lágrimas. Vuelve a reír y recorre el bar con la mirada-. Creo que deberíamos movernos –reflexiona-. En Alaska hay muchos hombres, ¿no es verdad? Creo que está repleta.

-La última frontera –musito-. Pero no vamos a movernos de aquí. Por lo menos yo. ¿Tú te marcharías?

-¡Que va! Ya sabes, demasiado esfuerzo, supongo. Además, tengo un buen trabajo y todo eso.

-Exacto.

Kim trabaja como secretaria del Ayuntamiento. Es una de las tres empleadas del consistorio. Está al tanto de todos los asuntos del pueblo y puede cotillear a discreción.

-Eh, he ido a la iglesia esta mañana –dice Kim con una sonrisa tímida.

Al igual que todas las mujeres del pueblo comprendidas entre los cuatro y los cien años, ha vuelto a la iglesia.

-¿Y sabes qué? –continua explicándome-. Me he apuntado al grupo de duelos. Para viudas y viudos, ya sabes. Salió un anuncio en el boletín.

Kim se ajusta la camisa para ofrecer una mejor vista de su escote. La conversación se detiene en el bar y los hombres admiran el espectáculo. Un centímetro más y podría hasta amamantarlos.

-¿Y desde cuando eres viuda? –le pregunto.

-¡Oh! Desde hace, veinte años, creo. Tenía dieciocho cuando nos casamos, y diecinueve cuando murió.

Kim me comento en una ocasión, la primera vez que salimos juntas, que había enviudado años atrás. Se me hace raro imaginármela casada. Solo tiene seis años más que yo, pero ha sido viuda durante más de la mitad de su vida.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu marido? –le pregunto.

-Chris, era un buen tipo.

-Debió ser muy duro.

-Sí, lo fue. Pero por lo menos no teníamos hijos.

-¿Tu habías querido tener hijos?

-¡Que va! No, Bella, yo no soy una mujer maternal –se ríe, toma su bebida y vacía el vaso.

-Así que, de pronto has decidido buscar el consuelo en ese grupo –comento, arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, supongo que prefiero estar allí, recibiendo el consuelo del padre Edward, a estar sentada en casa rascándome el trasero –contesta alegremente-. Me da unos abrazos magníficos. Supongo que se dedica a levantar pesas o algo así.

Me siento celosa y, al mismo tiempo, irritada por mi hipocresía. Kim se ha metido en uno de los grupos de la Iglesia para poder estar cerca del padre Edward, me resulta familiar. Imagino al padre Edward palmeándome la mano y mirándome a los ojos mientras yo relato mi terrible perdida.

-Al grupo de duelo, ¡qué suerte! –digo sin pensar. Inmediatamente, me ruborizo.-. Lo siento, Kim, no quería decir eso.

-Bueno, en realidad, tengo bastante suerte –responde, encogiéndose de hombros-. Eh, Jacob, ponnos otra ronda.

Jacob casi termina en el suelo en su precipitación por acercarse de nuevo a Kim.

-Lo siento, ¿qué has dicho? –pregunta, con la mirada fija en su blusa.

Kim sonríe y arquea la espalda. Yo elevo los ojos al cielo, sintiéndome completamente plana. Mi 90B no es nada comparado con el botín que Kim está ofreciendo. Jacob se humedece los labios. Yo aprieto los dientes.

-Otra ronda, cariño. Y quizá, a cargo de la casa. ¿Qué te parece? Una ronda para tus chicas guapas.

Kim hunde el dedo en el escote de la camisa y se lo baja unos milímetros más.

-Claro –responde Jacob.

-¡Kim, ya basta! –le digo.

Estoy completamente roja, aunque ella ni se inmuta. Jacob vuelve a la barra.

-Yo voy a tomar un Martini Grey Goose, Jacob –le pide, como si él tuviera esos productos de lujo.

-¿Rojo? –pregunta Jacob.

-Claro, cariño.

Kim se atusa el pelo y se vuelve hacia mí.

-Bonito espectáculo –comento.

-Vamos a beber gratis, ¿no? –contesta orgullosa-. ¿De que estábamos hablando? Ah, sí, de mi marido.

Jared entra en el bar y fija en nosotras la mirada en cuanto ve a Kim. Ella le sonríe. Intentando distraer a Kim para que deje de desnudar a mi hermano con la mirada, le pregunto:

-¿Le querías?

-¿A quién? ¿A Chris? Claro. Supongo. Quiero decir… éramos adolescentes. Nos teníamos sorbido el seso, supongo.

-Dios mío, que romántico –digo. Y son incapaces de reprimir una sonrisa-. Creo que Hallmark tiene una línea de tarjetas de ese tipo: _Echo de menos que me sorbas el seso, mi queridísimo y difunto marido_.

Kim suelta una de sus sonoras carcajadas.

-_Cariño, nadie me lo ha hecho como tu_. Si, probablemente hay un mercado para ese tipo de frases. Debería investigarlo.

Se disculpa para ir al cuarto de baño y yo me acerco a la barra a saludar a Jared, a pesar de que apenas han pasado unas horas desde la última vez que nos hemos visto.

-Hola, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

-Hola, Bella. Nada. ¿Cómo estás tú? –me pregunta con amabilidad.

-Aquí, pasando el rato.

-¿Te parece bien que vaya mañana por la noche a tu casa a ver la televisión? –me pregunta Jared-. Echan un programa en el Discovery sobre la pesca del cangrejo. Tiene muy buena pinta.

-Sí, claro.

Yo soy una de las pocas personas que tiene antena parabólica en el pueblo. La televisión por satélite a menudo se estropea y, como mujer soltera, enfrentémonos a la verdad, veo mucha televisión.

Kim regresa.

-¡Jared! Caramba, como has crecido –ronronea.

Todas mis buenas intenciones sobre ella se evaporan como por arte de magia. Aunque Jared es un hombre adulto, oficialmente, al menos, no quiero que termine en brazos de una devorahombres como Kim.

-Kim, ya basta. Con mi hermano, no. Deja a Jared en paz.

-No, no, Kim, quédate, no dejes a Jared en paz –responde Jared sonriendo-. Eh, Kim, ¿conoces a alguien con el que pueda salir Bella? Estamos intentando encontrar hombres que quieran salir con ella.

-Muchas gracias, Jared. ¿Podrías decirlo un poco más alto? Creo que en Jonesport no te han oído.

-Diablos, no se –responde Kim-. La pesca está bastante floja, dejando a un lado lo presente –se acerca a Jared.

Me levanto y me interpongo entre ellos.

-Si te acuestas con mi hermano, me enfadare para siempre contigo –le advierto con firmeza-. Jared, Kim es una mujer enferma: clamidias, gonorrea, herpes, sífilis…

-No te lo creas, Jared. Por debajo de todo esto, se esconde un corazón de oro –se señala el pecho.

-¿De verdad? –pregunta Jared-. ¿Puedo verlo?

-¡Ya basta, Jared! –le doy a mi hermano una palmada en la cabeza.

Kim sonríe.

-Volvamos a concentrarnos en tu problema, Bella. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en Jasper?

-¡Dios mío! Eres la segunda persona que lo menciona hoy –exclamo, mostrando mi irritación-. Primero Rose, y ahora tú.

-¿Por qué no? –responde Kim-. Es bastante guapo.

-Sí, eso lo dice la mujer que aseguraba que la calvicie de Dick Cheney tenía un cierto _sex appeal_.

Kim se encoje de hombros.

-Bueno, no puedo evitar señalar lo que es cierto.

La miro fijamente.

-Kim, por favr. A lo mejor, no sé, Andre Agassi, o Montell William… ¿Pero Dick Chenney? Dick Chenney no tiene nada de sexy.

-Bueno, pero no puedes negar que Jasper tiene cierto parecido con Clive Owen –continua, y le da un sorbo a su Martini.

-Si, a Clive Owen después de que le den una paliza y le den por muerto.

-Lo importante es que está soltero, ¿verdad, Jared?

Mi hermano asiente, con la mirada clavada en los senos de Kim.

-Desde luego.

-Jasper es feo, hosco y misterioso, así que, si no te importa, prefiero pasar de él.

-No sé –dice Kim. Mira por encima de mi hombro-. ¿Tú que dices, Jasper? ¿Te gustaría salir con Bella?

Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Cierro los ojos y dejo que me inunde la vergüenza. La bocazas ha vuelto a hablar. Y Kim me ha dejado meterme de lleno en un jardín.

Abro los ojos y miro por encima de mi hermano. Ahí está, feo, hosco y misterioso.

-Hola, lo siento.

Como no hay nada con lo que mi hermano disfrute más que viéndome humillada, Jared golpea alborozando la barra.

-Conoces a Bella, ¿verdad, Jasper? –pregunta riendo.

Jasper me mira fijamente, sin sonreír. Si, efectivamente, da un poco de miedo.

Pero hasta ahora nunca había notado, en las raras ocasiones en las que he estado cerca de él, que tiene unos ojos bastante bonitos. Unos ojos de color azul claro que contrastan con sus rubias pestañas. Tiene el pelo corto y rizado, de color dorado, unas cejas espesas y los pómulos marcados. Tiene un par de arrugas muy marcadas en la frente y también en las mejillas, y puedo asegurar que no han sido provocadas por la risa. Se me acurre pensar que nunca me he fijado en la cara de Jasper. En realidad, puedo entender lo que dice Kim. Desde luego, es un hombre muy viril.

-Dinos, Jasper, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustaría salir con Bella? –insiste Kim.

A esas alturas, todo el bar está pendiente de nosotras. Aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada, las mejillas me arden. Jasper deja caer la mirada hasta mi pecho, la mantiene allí durante cerca de un minuto y me mira de nuevo a la cara. Niega con la cabeza. El bar estalla en carcajadas. Kim y Jared se agarran el uno al otro en medio de sus risotadas. Paul y Jacob chocan los cinco al oír el insulto de Jasper, y yo me limito a permanecer donde estoy y asiento con la cabeza.

-Muy bien –digo por encima de aquel ataque de risa-. Sé que me lo merezco. Lo siento, Jasper. No debería haber dicho lo que he dicho.

Jasper asiente ligeramente y se vuelve hacia la cerveza que le sirve Jacob.

-Creo que, por esta noche, ya he pasado suficiente vergüenza –les digo a mi hermano y a Kim-. Me voy a casa. Buenas noches.

-¡Adiós, Bella! Gracias por las risas –se despide Jared, pasándole a Kim el brazo por los hombros.

Kim me tira un beso y le dice algo a Jared. Yo aprieto la mandíbula con fuerza.

Voy a buscar mi abrigo y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Me detengo al pasar por delante de Jasper.

-Lo siento –vuelvo a decirle.

El asiente sin mirarme.

-Todavía te debo una porción de tarta –le recuerdo.

Jasper no responde.

Aunque no he visto alguna que otra vez a Jasper en el Black's y en el muelle, no he vuelto a hablar con él desde el día que me llevo a la cafetería. La primavera pasada tuvo un gran gesto de amabilidad hacia mí y esta noche le he ofendido.

Mientras camino hacia mi casa en medio de la tranquilidad del pueblo, me persigue una desagradable sensación de vergüenza.

* * *

** N. A.** Hola de nuevo, en este capitulo me encanto la aparición de Jasper, espero y a ustedes tambien :)

Ritcher EverSwan: Lamento no haberte contestado en el capitulo anterior, pero estaba medio dormida cuando lo subí, gracias por comentar, enserio mil gracias. *insertar corazoncito*

Y espero y algún día los otros u otras seguidoras de la adaptación se animen a comentar...

Besos y nos leemos pronto,

Wall-e


	7. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer.** Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

**_Capítulo 5_**

Unos días después, aquella vergüenza se ha desvanecido hasta convertirse en una especie de inquietud distante. Una vez más, la presencia del padre Edward acaba con todos los malos sentimientos y su hermosa sonrisa continua emocionándome y tranquilizándome al mismo tiempo.

Ayer por la noche, mis padres organizaron la cena con la familia, algo que insisten en hacer al menos una vez al mes y, para mi más profunda alegría, el padre Edward también estuvo invitado.

Mientras le mostraba a Jake el lugar en el que iba a dormir, en el que fuera mi antiguo dormitorio, oía al padre Edward riendo en el piso de abajo, la voz grave de mi padre y los gritos de entusiasmo de Violet. Y todo me parecía de lo más natural.

Disfrutamos de una sabrosa cena y de la tarta de limón que prepare para la ocasión. El padre Edward comió dos porciones.

-Bella, eres un auténtico genio –me dijo cuándo se levantó de la mesa.

Yo sonreí feliz, con el corazón palpitante.

Y entonces el tema giro hacia lo inevitable: mi fracaso a la hora de encontrar pareja.

-Dios mío, ¿es que no sois capaces de encontrar a alguien para Bella? –pregunto mi madre.

-Por lo visto no –respondio Rose, dándole un codazo a su marido, que parecía disgustado.

-No tiene ninguna gracia, Rose –le advirtió mi madre con dureza-. En esa cafetería nunca va a conocer a nadie. ¡Piensa en cómo vas a terminar! Convertida en una solterona como Judy.

-A mí me gusta Judy –respondí con voz débil.

A mi madre le gusta entrar directamente a matar.

-¡Por Dios, Renee! –intervino mi padre débilmente.

Yo sabía que no tenía sentido. No hay nada que pueda detener a mi madre cuando aborda este tema. Una hija suya no terminara soltera mientras le quede una gota de aliento.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué tiene que ser tan difícil –le explico a mi madre al padre Edward-. ¡Es una chica perfecta! Mire a Rosalie. ¿Tuvo Rosalie algún problema para encontrar marido? ¡No! Entonces, ¿por qué Bella no puede ser igual que ella? Bella, lo que tendrías que hacer es intentar encontrar un verdadero trabajo, trabajar en algún sitio en el que tengas la posibilidad de conocer a un hombre que te convenga. Como Rosalie…

Esta canción, que yo he titulado para mí como _Rosalie es la mejor_, es una de las que mi madre interpreta más a menudo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecta? –le pregunte a mi hermana.

-Lo siento –respondió, mientras limpiaba los restos del puré de zanahoria de los parpados de Violet-. En realidad, no puedo evitarlo. Simplemente, sucede.

-…En mi época, la gente quería casarse –continuaba diciendo mi madre-. Ahora, por supuesto, todo el mundo quiere salir y hacer todo tipo de cosas. Así que, ¿para qué comprar la leche si uno puede disponer gratuitamente de la vaca?

Jared me miro con expresión burlona, a mi madre nunca se le han dado bien las metáforas, y después intento tranquilizar a Violet, que golpeaba la bandeja de su trona con la cuchara, en señal de aprobación.

-Tengo una idea –dije-. ¿Por qué no hablamos ahora de Jared? Jared, ¿Por qué no le has dado un nieto a mi madre todavía? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Es que ya nunca practicas el sexo sin protección? ¿Acaso no te importa tu propia madre?

-¡Bella! –me regaño mi madre-. ¡Hay un sacerdote en esta habitación! Padre Edward, no sé de dónde saca esas cosas.

Pero el padre Edward se estaba riendo, como yo sabía que haría.

-No tengo la menor duda de que Jared se comporta como un auténtico caballero –respondió-. Más aun, Jared, confió en que hayas pensado en…

-Bella, gracias por recordármelo –le interrumpió mi hermano alegremente-. Tengo una cita. Gracias por la cena, mamá.

-Espera, cariño. Llévate lo que ha sobrado –le dijo mi madre, tendiéndole un fuente enorme.

-Adiós, principito mimado –me despedí de él mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, vieja solterona –me respondió con cariño. Se volvió hacia Rose-. Adiós, hermana guapísima y buena. Adiós, pequeña mugrienta.

-Me recordáis a mi familia –dijo el padre Edward.

Parecía un poco triste, y yo aproveche para palmearle la mano.

-Supongo que les echa mucho de menos –comente.

-Sí, Bella, les echo mucho de menos.

Me palmeo la mano y sentí un agradable calor subiendo por mi brazo que me llego hasta el corazón.

Después de acostar a Violet en su cuna portátil, mis padres sacaron el Trivial.

-Haremos tres equipos –anuncio mi padre-. Mi mujer y yo somos invencibles, padre Edward, así que no queremos cambiar de pareja. Emmet, tu puedes ir con tu queridísima esposa, y Bella, ¿no te importaría enseñar a jugar al padre Edward, cariño?

Rose esbozo una sonrisa traviesa.

-Creo que todos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta –musito, de manera que sólo yo pudiera oírla.

-¿Has engordado un poco? –le pregunte-. Te sientan bien esos kilos de más.

Y así pasamos el resto de la noche, riendo, insultándonos y bromeando.

Realmente, ¿cómo no iba a imaginarme saliendo con el padre Edward Mason? ¡Qué gran hombre!

Un día después, estoy sentada en la casa del párroco, tras haber esquivado a la señora Stanley, que protege al padre Edward como un pitbull un bistec. Miro atentamente al padre, fijándome en su hermosa boca y después desvió la mirada hacia el eccema que tengo en el nudillo. Esta noche celebramos una cena que hemos organizado con el fin de recaudar dinero para cambiar el tejado del ala oeste de la Iglesia, que empezó a tener goteras el invierno pasado.

-Al final contaremos con unas setenta personas. –me dice el padre.

Se inclina hacia delante, con las manos unidas. Llega hasta mi la fragancia de su jabón e intento no dejarme atrapar por ella.

_Por el amor de Dios, Bella. Y esta vez, literalmente. Por el amor de Dios. Es un hombre del clero_…

-¿Crees que habrá suficiente comida? Lamento habértelo dicho con tan poco tiempo, pero es que ha habido reservas de última hora.

-¡Oh, no importa! –contesto.

Me siento tan bien en este cuarto de estar, con el padre Edward sentado frente a mi… Podría pasarme el resto de mi vida mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Podrías ocuparte también del pan? Siento pedírtelo a estas alturas, pero se me ha olvidado por completo.

-¿Umm? ¿El pan? Claro.

-Que Dios te bendiga, hija mía –me dice, aunque solo tiene un año más que yo-. Eres un tesoro.

Una joya, un tesoro. Sé que a todo el mundo le dedica piropos, pero aun así… Hacíamos tan buena pareja ayer por la noche, jugando al Trivial, discutiendo animadamente, codo a codo, intentando decidir si la respuesta era Esenhower o Nixon, David Bowie o Iggy Pop…

Me levanto, intentando sacudirme mentalmente _¡Tienes que superarlo, Bella!_, me digo. Necesito acabar con esto. De verdad. Y quiero hacerlo. Hablo como una drogadicta. A lo mejor hay algún programa de desintoxicación para mí. Enamoradas de Sacerdotes Anónimas.

En la oficina de la rectoría, la señora Stanley interrumpe su conversación telefónica para dirigirme una mirada recelosa. La ignoro y salgo bajo la lluvia glacial.

Suspirando, miro hacia el final de la calle, sintiendo el ya familiar peso de la soledad. Todavía faltan varias horas para la cena, la cafetería está cerrada. Si por lo menos pudiera contar con ese hombre guapo que tantas veces he imaginado… Un hombre dulce, trabajador, de risa fácil y ojos brillantes. Es un día perfecto para acurrucarse junto a alguien. Jake es de lo más abrazable, pero no es lo mismo que un marido. No, Jake podría tumbarse frente a la chimenea, contemplando el fuego, mientras mi marido y yo compartimos en sofá, leyendo, tomando café…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos en el momento en el que pasa rugiendo un Hummer frente a mí y me salpica el agua de un charco enorme. De pronto, me veo cubierta de una capa de barro y agua helada.

-¡Eh! –grito.

El coche reduce la velocidad a la altura de la biblioteca y el conductor aparca cerca de la puerta.

-Imbécil –susurro.

Comienzo a cruzar la calle con intención de decirle al conductor del vehículo que es un idiota, pero aminoro el paso al ver salir por la puerta de pasajeros una muer con un abrigo rojo y un sombrero a juego. Abre la puerta de atrás y salen tres niños vestidos con impermeables rojos y botas de colores. La madre extiende las dos manos y el más pequeño de los niños toma una mano. El mayor corre para abrirles la puerta de la biblioteca a la madre y a sus hermanos. Incluso a media manzana de distancia, puedo oír sus risas.

Supongo que no voy a decirles nada. Al fin y al cabo, no son ningunos idiotas. De hecho, parecen salidos de un anuncio de Clean America, la más importante cadena de limpieza del país, si ignoramos el hecho de que conducen un coche altamente contaminante. Son como la familia que me gustaría llegar a tener algún día. La mujer es la clase de madre que me gustaría llegar a ser: risueña, bien vestida, cariñosa y protectora.

Entonces, se abre la puerta del conductor y aparece James Cook.

Su presencia es como un puñetazo en el estómago, tan inesperado y contundente que me doblo sobre mi misma. No he vuelto a verle desde el día que me dejo, aquel aciago día en el que trajo a su prometida a casa.

James desvía la mirada hacia el final de la manzana, y aunque yo le he reconocido inmediatamente, está claro que a él no le ocurre lo mismo conmigo, a pesar de que me ha calado hasta los huesos. Empiezan a castañearme los dientes, pero no me muevo de donde estoy. Continuo mirando a James mientras entra en la biblioteca con paso ágil. Todavía conserva su atlética elegancia.

Seguramente ha venido a ver a sus padres. Sin lugar a dudas, esos adorables niños están ansiosos por entrar en la biblioteca, así que el señor Cook y la señora Cook entran con ellos en busca de algún libro o alguna película que los mantendrá ocupados durante el resto del día. Y, sin duda alguna, también, el señor y la señora Cook regresaran a su adorable casa y se sentaran a leer en el sofá, con las piernas entrelazadas y el fuego chisporroteando en la chimenea.

Esa podría haber sido yo, con un impermeable rojo, caminando junto a James bajo la lluvia helada. Y esos alegres niños agarrados de la mano podrían ser mis hijos.

Doy media vuelta. El aire frio congela mi rostro y corro hacia casa. Estoy a solo tres manzanas de allí, pero corro a toda velocidad y para cuando llego, estoy jadeando.

Subo las escaleras corriendo, esperando que la señora Cope no decida que quiere hablar o me pida que le haga la pedicura y entro a toda velocidad. Lo único que se oye en el interior de la casa es el sonido de mi respiración agitada y el repiquetear de la lluvia en el tejado.

Jake se arrastra desde su lecho y aúlla quedamente. Me arrodillo y le abrazo, enterrando el rostro en su precioso pelaje.

-OH, chucho, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte. ¡Te quiero, Jake!

Cuando un mamífero de cerca de treinta y ocho kilos de peso te lame las lágrimas y después intenta sentarse en tu regazo, es difícil continuar triste. Le doy a mi perro unos trozos de pechuga de pollo para recompensarle por su amor incondicional y después me meto en el cuarto de baño y me miro en el espejo. Mala idea. Desaliñada, pelo mojado y pegado a mi cara, rostro sonrojado. Y la boca esbozando una mueca.

Salgo del cuarto de baño y voy hasta el armario que tengo encima del refrigerador. El armario de las bebidas, que utilizo con escasa frecuencia. Saco una botella de whisky irlandés que tengo sin abrir y que me regalo un anciano encantador que murió hace cinco años. Solía llevarle la cena los miércoles. El señor Williams, un buen hombre. Me sirvo un vaso y lo levanto.

-A su salud, señor Williams –digo.

Bebo un trago. ¡Puaj! Hago una mueca, me estremezco y bebo otro trago.

Agarro el teléfono, llamo a la panadería de Machias y pido dieciocho hogazas de pan. Después llamo a Emmet, que está en el hospital.

-Emmet, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? –le pregunto bruscamente.

-Claro, Bella, claro, ¿estás bien?

Le cuento que he hecho un pedido en la panadería y le recuerdo que venga a la cena de esta noche. No le importa encargarse del pan. Un gran tipo, Emmet. Bebo a su salud también.

-Y este va por ti, Jake adorable mascota –digo alzando el vaso hacia mi perro.

El sacude la cola y apoya la cabeza en mi pie.

Miro el reloj. Las tres y nueve minutos. Sam se encargaba hoy de cerrar y es probable que este ya en casa con su mujer y sus cinco hijos. Espero que se acuerde de llevar los dos botes de salsa de tomate, las doce docenas de albóndigas que he dejado encima de la cocina. Así es como he pasado la mañana, desde las cuatro hasta las siete. Cocinando para una cena de la parroquia, aunque yo ni siquiera voy a la iglesia. Esa es nuestra Bella, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el padre Edward. Al fin y al cabo, no tiene nada mejor que hacer, ¿verdad? Nadie le espera nunca en casa.

Para cuando salgo del apartamento, me encuentro ya un poco más animada. Al bajar de la acera, meto el pie en un charco helado, hasta la altura del tobillo, pero no pasa nada. Entro en la iglesia, enciendo las luces del sótano y saco las cazuelas para preparar la pasta.

-_Eres el sol de mi vida_ -canto, alegrándome de que Stevie Wonder no pueda oírme-. _Por eso estaré siempre a tu lado_…:

Durante todo este año, he llegado a conocer al detalle la cocina de la iglesia. Cocine la carne de ternera para el día de San Patricio, prepare la sidra caliente el día que cantaron los villancicos y coci los huevos de pascua. Es aquí donde hago las fuentes gigantescas de lasaña para la reunión posterior a los entierros y donde horneo los pasteles de arándanos y las galletas que se venden para sacar fondos. ¿Qué es la hora del café? No pasa nada. Dono bizcochos, preparo bebidas y lleno las cremeras. Esta cocina es mi segunda casa.

-Eres una fracasada –me digo a mi misma.

Mi voz resuena en las paredes del sótano.

Lleno las ollas de agua caliente, añado sal y enciendo el gas. Después, sintiéndome un poco mareada, decido tumbarme en el suelo y esperar a que hierva el agua. Es agradable este suelo. Frio y suave. Me duele un poco la espalda. Me estiro y cierro los ojos. A lo mejor no me viene mal echar una siesta antes de que venga todo el mundo.

-¡Eh, jefa!

Oigo flotar hacia mí una voz por encima del mostrador de la cocina. Entran Sam y su esposa, cada uno con un bote de salsa gigante, seguidos por sus hijos.

-¡Ah, hola! –contesto-. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Me alegro de verte, Emily. ¡Hola, Daniel! ¡Hola Lucia! ¡Hola a todos!

-¿Estas bien, jefa? –pregunta Sam, dirigiéndome una mirada interrogante.

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien, gracias –contesto.

A lo mejor debería levantarme. Lo hago, agarrándome al mostrador con una mano y utilizando la otra para no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo está esta adorable familia?

Sam y su esposa intercambian una mirada de extrañeza, dejan la salsa de tomate y vuelven a la furgoneta a buscar las albóndigas. Los niños comienzan a correr y a jugar al escondite. Al colocar los botes de tomate veo que hay unas botellas de vino bajo el mostrador. ¡Cuánto vino! No va a ser una cena aburrida, va a ser una autentica cena bañada en vino. Eso está bien. Me alegro de que haya vino!

-Sois encantadores –anuncio a los hermanos mientras descorcho una botella.

La mayor de las niñas, Johanna, que tiene siete años, deja de correr.

-Gracias, Bella –contesta, sonriendo con timidez-. Tú también eres encantadora.

-Lo sé –contesto.

Arrugo la nariz y le sonrió.

Una hora después, el sótano está lleno de risas y conversaciones que rebotan en las paredes como pelotas de ping-pong. No debo pensar en ello o terminare mareándome. Ya estoy suficientemente ocupada intentando ocultar que estoy un poco achispada. Debo de calcular con extremo cuidado cada movimiento, tengo que pensar cada frase antes de hablar.

Llegan mis padres, tan guapos como siempre.

-Hola, Bella. Esto esta precioso –dice mi madre.

Mira las mesas que hemos preparado, los centros de flores falsas. Para evitar esa sensación de estar en la cafetería de una prisión, tan frecuentemente en muchos de los actos organizados por la iglesia, no hemos encendido los fluorescentes, nos basta con la iluminación de los apliques.

-Gracias, mamá. Eres muy amable –le digo-. Hola, papá. Está muy bonito. No parece una prisión, parece un lugar bonito. Como una iglesia.

Afortunadamente, mi madre está escrutando la habitación con la mirada, buscando a alguien que pueda casarse conmigo.

-Bella, ¿estas…? ¿Has estado bebiendo?

-Un poco –admito.

Me resulta difícil fijar la mirada. Los ojos parecen moverse solos. Los aprieto con fuerza para que dejen de molestarme.

-¿Has comido algo hoy? –me pregunta mi padre.

-Um. Si, esta mañana he comido una magdalena con crema acida de arándanos, y déjame decirte que estaba de muerte.

-Muy bien, hija, vamos a buscarte algo de comer.

Papá, el bueno de papá, me conduce a una mesa y me empuja para que me siente.

-¿No puedo sentarme con Sam? –pregunto-. ¡Adoro a ese hombre!

-Quédate aquí. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Es agradable quedarse aquí. Y me alegro de tener que hacerlo. Pero la habitación comienza a dar vueltas, así que apoyo la cabeza en la mesa. Es como estar en un carrusel. Puedo sentir el movimiento, pero con los ojos cerrados no puedo ver nada.

Se sienta alguien a mi lado.

-Hola –saludo sin levantar la cabeza-. Bienvenido a la cena.

-¿Estas borracha? –es mi hermana.

-Umm. Papa ha ido a buscarme algo de comer.

Levanto la cabeza. ¡Uy! Estoy babeando. He dejado una mancha húmeda en la mesa. Agarro las flores y las coloco encima. Después me vuelvo hacia Rose.

-Hola.

-Vaya, ¿qué te ha pasado?

No me parece prudente mencionar el Whisky que he tomado en casa.

-Oh, no sé. He tomado una copa de vino con el estómago vacío. Eso es todo. Sólo un poco de vino –sonrió, intentando disimular las dificultades que tengo al hablar.

Vuelve mi padre con un poco de ensalada, pan, un vaso de agua y un cuenco con pasta que podría alimentar a una familia de cuatro miembros.

-Come, cariño –me pide-. Y, Rose, ¿no te importa interceptar a tu madre? Esta allí, hablando con Esme.

-Claro –contesta.

Se levanta y me da una palmadita en el hombro.

-¡Te quiero! –le grito a mi hermana, y la saludo con la mano-. Eres tan dulce, Rose…

Como la pasta. Tengo que decir que esta deliciosa, y empiezo a dormirme. Vienen Rose y Emmet con los platos y, al cabo de un rato, aparece mamá. Otra cena familiar, se me cierran los ojos, pero mi padre no se aparta de mi lado, manteniéndome lejos de mi madre para que no se entere de que su hija, la solterona, ahora es también la borracha del pueblo.

_A lo mejor puedo tumbarme encima de los abrigos_, pienso. Parecen muy mullidos. La gente gira a mí alrededor.

-Riquísima la comida, Bella –me dicen algunos.

Y yo muevo la mano con desgana a modo de respuesta.

Entonces veo al padre Edward. Está hablando con el señor y la señora Rubritch, riendo y palmeándole al señor Rubritch la espalda.

La señora Stanley, que se ha otorgado a si misma el cargo de guardaespaldas, se pavonea en su proximidad al sacerdote. Se pavonea de su proximidad al sacerdote. Me echo a reír.

-Se pavonea –digo en voz alta.

Mi padre se vuelve preocupado hacia mí, pero no puedo apartar los ojos del padre Edward.

Es tan guapo. La otra noche nos divertimos mucho, ¿verdad? Es un gran tipo. No es estúpido como James. No, el padre Edward es mi mejor amigo. Y le quiero.

Cando todo el mundo está a punto de terminar de comer y empieza a mirar hacia la mesa de, los postres, el padre Edward toma el micrófono y lo enciende. Su maravilloso acento inglés me acaricia los oídos.

-Me conmueve ver a tantas personas aquí reunidas a pesar del mal tiempo –dice, sonriendo a sus feligreses-. Y estamos disfrutando de una cena estupenda. Quiero dar las gracias a Bella y a Sam por haber organizado juntos un festín tan maravilloso, como siempre.

La gente comienza a aplaudir y se vuelve hacia mí. Me levanto, tambaleándome ligeramente, pero decido que nadie lo ha notado.

-¡Gracias! –contesto.

-Y gracias por adelantado al comité de fiestas, que se encargara después del duro trabajo de limpiar lo que hemos manchado –continúa diciendo el padre Edward-. Y tengo la suerte de poder decir que hemos recaudado más de…

-¿Puedo decir algo? –grito, haciendo un gesto con la mano al adorable padre Edward.

-¡Papa, detenla! –musita Rose preocupada.

No, no van a detenerme. Me escabullo de nuestra mesa con sorprendente agilidad, y tropezando solamente con unas seis o siete sillas, me abro paso camino hasta la parte delantera de la sala, donde está el padre Edward sonriendo con un punto de inseguridad.

-¿Puedo utilizar el micrófono? –le pregunto.

No estoy tan bebida como para no darme cuenta de que la señora Stanley aprieta los labios en un gesto con el que demuestra sus celos. Si, tiene motivos. Porque soy amiga del padre Edward. Ella no es la única que lo adora.

-Eh, claro, Bella –me dice, antes de tendérmelo.

Nunca he hablado por un micrófono. Es divertido agarrarlo. Me siento como si fuera Ellen DeGeners, como si tuviera mi propio programa. Me tambaleo hasta el borde del escenario en el que el año pasado los alumnos del último año de confirmación masacraron _Gospell_ y soplo en el micrófono. Un sonido ensordecedor me asegura que esta encendido.

-Muchas gracias, padre Edward –digo, enorgulleciéndome de no arrastrar las palabras-. ¡Qué divertido! ¡Mi voz suena como la de Rose!

Todo el mundo se ríe. ¡Soy la bomba!

-Así que supongo que solo quería decir lo agradecidos que estamos todos aquí, en este hermoso planeta, en este gran pueblo. Es todo tan bonito, ¿verdad?

Mi madre clava en mí la mirada con una mezcla de horror y desaprobación. Creo que está enfadada conmigo.

-¡Eh, mamá! –la saludo, moviendo la mano-. En cualquier caso, quiero dar las gracias al padre Edward. Somos muy afortunados al tenerlo en nuestro paraíso, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿os acordáis del padre…? ¿Cómo se llamaba ese hombre tan raro y tan gordo? El cura que caso a Rose… No era nada divertido, nada. No tenía ninguna gracia. ¡Y ahora tenemos al padre Edward! Es muy bueno, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que es un auténtico hombre sagrado, ¿verdad?

-Gracias, Bella. Ahora me vas a devolver el micrófono, ¿de acuerdo? –dice el padre Edward, y comienza a caminar hacia mí.

-¡No, no, no!

Retrocedo rápidamente para alejarme de él y me quedo donde estoy, de manera que si el padre Edward quiere alcanzarme, tendrá que venir a agarrarme. ¡Ja! Le señalo mientras el permanece paralizado donde está.

Blandiendo mi dedo índice, continúo diciendo:

-Esto sí que es bueno. Deberías oírlo, hombre sagrado. Porque todos te queremos, de verdad. ¿A que si? –pregunto a los invitados. Están todos extraordinariamente atentos-. Todo el mundo le quiere, padre Edward. Yo también. Es sólo que… es tan… Y todos nosotros le amamos… Le quiero, padre Edward.

Continúo hablando, pero apenas puedo oírme a mí misma por culpa del alboroto que se ha montado. Emmet aparece de pronto a mi lado, chico listo, y me quita el micrófono.

-Todavía no he terminado –protesto.

-Sí, cariño, claro que has terminado –responde-. Vamos, te llevare a casa.

* * *

**N. A.** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno he aquí otro capitulo de esta divertidisima historia, esta vez con Bella "la borracha del pueblo" (¿Cuantas veces mas se tendrá que humillar públicamente hasta a encontrar marido?). A partir de el siguiente capitulo empieza, a mi parecer, lo mejor.

Ritcher EverSwan: Bueno aquí ha vuelto a aparecer el odioso de James y seguirá apareciendo unas veces mas y créeme... lo seguirás odiando, y sí, realmente es muy incomodo cuando hablas de alguien y ese alguien esta detrás tuyo (me ha pasado infinidad de veces xD). Espero y te haya gustado el cap.

pax399: Sí, Bella tiene mala suerte, pero bueno eso es lo divertido en la historia, ya veras que cosas le pasan a continuación hehe, que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por el comentario. ^.^

También agradezco a los otros seguidores de la historia :)

Besos y nos leemos pronto,

_Wall-e_


	8. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer**. Nada de esto me pertenece

* * *

**_Capítulo 6_**

Los fragmentos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior giran en mi cerebro a la misma velocidad que el hielo cuando lo meto en la batidora. Pedazos de conversación, imágenes y la profunda preocupación de haber dicho exactamente lo que dije.

Son las tres y veinte de la mañana. No estoy segura de a qué hora me han traído mi padre y Emmet a casa y me han acostado. Mi cerebro rebota contra mi cráneo y el ojo derecho me duele como si tuviera una picadora de hielo dentro. En los dientes parece haberme salido piel y tengo la boca como si hubiera muerto dentro de un reptil.

Me tambaleo hasta el cuarto de baño y me tomo dos analgésicos y dos antiinflamatorios en el lavabo. Sé que no es bueno tomar tantas pastillas con el estómago vacío, pero no me importa. La mera idea de beber un vaso de leche provoca cosas muy desagradables en mi aparato digestivo. Me doy una ducha y consigo sentirme como si hubiera avanzado unos centímetros hacia la recuperación de la normalidad.

Mi apartamento me parece cerrado y sofocante y, desde luego, lo último que quiero es tener comida cerca, así que la cafetería está descartada. Me pongo el abrigo, el gorro de lana y los mitones y agarro una linterna.

-Jake –digo, y mi cerebro parece retroceder ante ese ruido tan terrible-. Vamos Jake –susurro.

Jake nunca necesita correa. Me sigue allí donde voy con una devoción impresionante. Salimos a la oscura mañana.

El pueblo está tranquilo. Sólo se oye el susurro delicado del mar chocando contra la orilla rocosa de la playa. No hay viento a esta hora y la luna ha desaparecido, haciendo que las estrellas resplandezcan en un cielo negro como el azabache. Camino por las calles oscuras, pasando por delante de las silenciosas casas hasta que llego al camino que me conduce a Douglas Point. No es precisamente una reserva natural, pero está cerca. En esa zona solo hay una casa, propiedad de un rico ejecutivo de Microsoft que solo viene por aquí una o dos veces al año. Y tiene la amabilidad de permitir que la gente del pueblo utilice los terrenos para pasear y pescar.

El olor a pino y a mar mejora mi estómago revuelto y la brisa consigue borrar todos los pensamientos de mi cabeza. Sé lo que hice ayer por la noche, pero mi mente esta en blanco. Ahora solo importamos Jake y yo.

Camino en paralelo al mar hasta llegar a un afloramiento de rocas. Es un lugar al que llaman Bauprés porque recuerda a esa parte del barco. Detrás de mí se alza un espectro el monumento de granito que recuerda a los pescadores muertos en el mar. En él están grabados los nombres de los dieciocho hombres hasta ahora.

Aquí el viento es más fuerte y continua siendo muy frio a pesar de que estamos casi en abril. Noto la roca sobre la que me siento como si fuera de hielo, limpia y sólida. Apago la linterna y dejo que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad. Jake se tumba a mi lado y mordisquea un palo satisfecho. Le rodeo el cuello con el brazo y miro hacia el este. Todavía falta mucho para el amanecer, pero las estrellas brillan con fuerza suficiente como para permitirme ver la cresta de las olas. El agua choca contra las rocas de la orilla, queda y susurrante.

Con un suspiro, me tumbo y miro hacia la Vía láctea.

Es tan bonita, tan fría y pura, tan distante e hipnótica… Jake se acurruca contra mí y acaricio con gesto de autómata su pelaje espeso mientras continuo mirando hacia el cielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? No lo sé, he olvidado el reloj, pero el sonido de un motor me hace incorporarme. Veo la barca de un langostero más allá de los postes. Las luces de la embarcación se me antojan cálidas y acogedoras comparadas con el lejano y glacial resplandor de las estrellas. Podría ser Jared, aunque él es un langostero perezoso. Entrecierro los ojos, pero no soy capaz de distinguirlo. A lo mejor es Jasper. Jared me comento en una ocasión que suele ser el primero en salir y el ultimo en regresar.

Cuentan en el pueblo que el año pasado, Jasper y su primo, un hombre tan jovial como sombrío es él, invirtieron a partes iguales en una embarcación nueva. Bastante bonita, al parecer. Lo hicieron con fines comerciales, quizá incluso con la idea de empezar a preparar unas redes para el cultivo de vieiras. Pero Peter que venía a menudo por la cafetería y coqueteaba conmigo y con Judy, desapareció un buen día. Por lo visto, vendió el barco a espaldas de Jasper y se largó con el dinero, dejando a Jasper con las deudas. Peter no volvió a aparecer nunca más. Corrieron todo tipo de rumores sobre el: mafia, drogas, homosexualidad, asesinatos… Pero Jasper permaneció en silencio, trabajando el solo en sus trampas y utilizando la misma embarcación que había utilizado diez años atrás.

Bueno, he oído hablar mucho de ello, es imposible ser propietaria de una cafetería y no enterarse de ese tipo de cosas, pero en realidad no conozco a Jasper. Iba cinco o seis cursos por delante de mí cuando estudiábamos. Apenas habla conmigo y desconozco en qué situación se encuentra, algo bastante raro en Gideon's Cove.

El ruido en mi cabeza ha ido cediendo hasta convertirse en la débil pulsación de una medusa herida. Tengo el trasero entumecido y las mejillas tensas por el frio. Me levanto con un suspiro.

-Vamos, grandulón –le digo a Jake.

Nos volvemos y caminamos hacia la cafetería mientras el cielo comienza a iluminarse de forma casi imperceptible por el este.

Preparo el café y comienzo a hornear las magdalenas. De arándanos y limón, hoy, y de salvado y pasas para Luke Castellan, que necesita comer fibra. A la señora Cope también le gustan.

Pronto comienza a llenarse la cafetería de gente que quiere que le hable de mi discurso de ayer por la noche. O gente que fue testigo de lo ocurrido y quiere recordarlo. Una vez más, he vuelto a ponerme en una situación comprometida. Por lo menos nadie podrá decir de mí que no soy una persona entretenida.

Para cuando sale la segunda bandeja de magdalenas, ya he empezado a pelar las patatas para las merecidamente famosas tortillas de Sam. Justo en ese momento entra Sam con estruendo por la puerta de atrás. Esbozo una mueca de dolor al oír tanto ruido.

-Hola, jefa –me saluda alegremente.

-Hola –espero a que empiece con las preguntas, pero no llegan.

En cambio, Sam comienza a trabajar en la cocina y revisa las magdalenas.

-¿Te apetece una taza de café, jefa?

No espera la respuesta, se limita a servirme una taza y me la tiende. Casi inmediatamente comienza a cascar huevos en un cuenco. Tiene una mano tan grande que es capaz de agarrar dos huevos a la vez. Además, es ambidiestro, por lo menos en lo que a cascar huevos se refiere. ¡Crac! Cuatro huevos de golpe. ¡Ocho! ¡Crac! Una docena de huevos espera inocente en el cuenco, sin ser conscientes de que están a punto de ser batidos sin piedad. Sam me mira con su rostro sonriente y amable.

-¿Necesitas un aumento?

-No, ahora estoy bien, jefa.

-Pues te lo mereces.

-Entonces, a lo mejor en verano –sonríe.

Hay un espacio entre sus dientes que encuentro muy atractivo.

-Así que le dije al padre Edward que le quería, ¿verdad? –le pregunto.

-Sí, jefa, lo siento –me guiña el ojo y continua friendo las tortillas de patata.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-No.

-Esta misma semana te subo el sueldo.

-Como quieras, jefa –no discute.

Sam sabe cómo conseguir los aumentos. El año pasado consiguió uno considerable al no hablarme de _ese tipo al que había conocido_ y ahora está a punto de conseguir otro sólo por ser amable.

-Me gustaría ser tan amable como tú, Sam –le digo.

-Continua intentándolo –me anima.

A las ocho y media, llega el padre Edward y ocupa su mesa habitual. Tomo aire y cierro los ojos.

-Buenos días, Bella –me saluda con amabilidad.

Angela y Ben interrumpen su conversación con total descaro y los miembros de la junta de educación, que están sentados en una esquina, abandonan una conversación sobre el programa de arte. Es lógico. Soy el mayor espectáculo del pueblo.

-¡Padre Edward! –suspiro. Lo siento. No sé qué decir. Espero no haberle puesto en una situación embarazosa, aunque, desde luego, es obvio que yo me he puesto en ridículo.

Sonríe pesaroso.

-No te preocupes, Bella, no te preocupes –me permite que le sirva un café-. Bella, siéntate un momento conmigo, ¿quieres?

Obedezco. El padre Edward huele a lana y a hierba, el olor de Inglaterra, a pesar de que lleva seis años en Estados Unidos. Tiene unas manos suaves y elegantes. Escondo mis manos en el regazo, consciente, como siempre, de que son unas manos ásperas y enrojecidas, las manos de una mujer mucho mayor de lo que soy.

-Bella, he estado pensando en el problema que tenemos –dice en voz baja.

Me mira con amabilidad y mi corazón se retuerce con un amor doloroso y desesperado.

-Todo ese… encaprichamiento, se está interponiendo en nuestra relación, ¿no es cierto?

Asiento, siento el rubor subiendo por mi cuello.

-Lo siento –susurro.

-He estado pensando en ello Bella, y me pregunto si podría ayudarte de alguna manera –bebe un sorbo de café e inclina la cabeza-. ¿Te parecería bien que te presentara a algún hombre con el que pudieras salir?

Le miro boquiabierta.

-Eh… Bueno… Umm… ¿Perdón?

-Bueno, Bella, creo que te ayudaría a… superarlo, digámoslo así, encontrar a un hombre bueno que pueda formar parte de tu vida, ¿no te parece?

La humillación de extiende por todo mi cuerpo. El sacerdote quiere concertarme una cita.

-Eh… yo…

-Con un hombre apropiado para ti. Lo creas o no, conozco a alguno.

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente _un hombre apropiado_?

Edward se reclina en su asiento y bebe un sorbo de café.

-Bueno, el hecho de que sea católico ya debería ser un buen comienzo.

-Que optimista –le digo. Los católicos solteros en Gideon's Cove son una rareza. Sólo soy capaz de pensar en uno, padre Edward, y tiene ochenta años y las dos piernas amputadas. Además, ya me propuso salir y lo rechace.

El padre Edward se echa a reír.

-Ah, Bella, tienes que tener un poco de fe –se interrumpe y mira hacia el mostrador-. ¿Te importaría que me sirva una de esas magdalenas? Todavía no he desayunado.

La culpa me golpea con todas sus fuerzas. Aquí le tengo, hambriento y sin comer, intentando solucionar mis problemas.

-Claro, padre Edward. ¡Por supuesto! Coma lo que quiera. ¿Prefiere unas tortitas? ¿O una tortilla francesa? Puedo pedirle a Sam que le prepare algo más sustancioso que una magdalena.

-Bueno, pues la verdad es que me encantaría. Si no es ninguna molestia, claro está –me dice lo que quiere y o le paso el pedido a Sam.

-Judy –le pido-. ¿Puedes traerle el desayuno al padre Edward cuando esté preparado?

Judy suspira con cansancio, asiente y sigue leyendo el periódico impertérrita.

-¿Puedo tomar más café? –pregunta Angela.

-¿Por qué no te sirves tu misma? –contesta Judy, señalando la cafetera.

Me levanto, le lleno la taza y vuelvo con el padre Edward.

-De acuerdo entonces –dice el sacerdote-. Pero tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo, Bella, porque ya sé que, en lo relativo a las citas, no has tenido mucha suerte. Aunque también es cierto que eres un poco exigente, ¿no es cierto?

-Bueno, la verdad es que creo que no –contesto.

¿Lo soy? Por supuesto, no soy Kim, para la que el único requisito que le pide a un hombre es que le lata el corazón, pero tampoco creo que sea particularmente exigente…

-Creo que tienes que mantener la mente abierta. Le diré al hombre en cuestión que te llame por teléfono y así podréis concertar una cita y hablar tranquilamente. ¿Qué te parece?

Después de haber salido con Mike, creo que preferiría servir de alimento a los tiburones que volver a concertar una cita a ciegas.

-Si… no –le digo.

-Bella –el padre Edward frunce ligeramente el ceño-. Déjame ser sincero –hago una mueca, pero continua-. Eres una mujer adorable, pero creo que necesitas ayuda en lo que a citas se refiere.

_¿De un sacerdote?, _me pregunto indignada.

-No podemos permitir que te pongas en una situación embarazosa cada vez que nos encontramos –susurra el padre Edward, sonriendo con dulzura.

Me hundo en mi asiento con los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza por culpa de la vergüenza que estoy pasando que se me agrieta la piel de los nudillos. Choco involuntariamente con las rodillas del padre Edward y me yergo inmediatamente en mi asiento.

-Considéralo como una penitencia por haberte sobrepasado ayer por la noche –me aconseja con los ojos chispeantes.

-¿Y qué tal si perdonamos y olvidamos? ¿O ponemos la otra mejilla? ¿O recordamos aquello de _Vete y no peques más_?

-Ahórratelo muchacha, estás hablando con un profesional. No pienso aceptar un no por respuesta.

Suspiro. Angela se gira en su taburete para volverse hacia mí.

-Creo que deberías intentarlo, cariño –me aconseja.

-Gracias, Angela –cierro los ojos-. De acuerdo, padre Edward. Pero tiene que prometerme que serán hombres que me convengan, de acuerdo? Que habrá verdaderas posibilidades –pienso en silencio durante un segundo-. Eh, ¿Qué tal Richard Hardbeck? Esta soltero, ¿verdad?

Richard trabaja fuera del pueblo, parece un buen hombre, tiene alrededor de cuarenta años y físicamente no está mal. Su mujer y él se divorciaron hace un año.

El rostro del padre Edward se ilumina en el momento en el que Judy le sirve el plato con evidente desgana.

-Gracias, Judy, muchas gracias. Que aspecto tan apetitoso –prueba un pedazo y cierra los ojos con evidente placer-. Richard, está divorciado.

Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Y no podríamos intentar guiarnos por las orientaciones del Concilio Vaticano II en esto?

-Bueno, Bella, en ese caso, no podrías casarte por la iglesia, y no es eso lo que buscamos, ¿verdad? No sería un verdadero matrimonio, a no ser que él pueda conseguir una anulación, claro está.

A lo mejor quedo con Richard por mi cuenta, al margen de los auspicios de la policía papal. El padre Edward continúa hablando.

-No, se me ocurren mejores posibilidades. He hablado con el padre Bruce, de St. Pius, y me ha asegurado que conseguirá algo.

Genial. Dos sacerdotes organizando mi vida sentimental. Y lo más triste del caso es que probablemente lo harán mejor que yo. Supongo que no tengo nada que perder y, al fin y al cabo, ya he perdido mi dignidad en muchas otras ocasiones. De hecho, a lo mejor esto funciona mejor que otras cosas. Dejar que tus amigos elijan a alguien por ti no es la peor manera de conocer a un hombre. El padre Edward me conoce, le gusto, y seguramente, elegirá a un hombre decente.

-Sí, de acuerdo –contesto con más entusiasmo-. Gracias, padre Edward. Después de todo lo que die anoche, me cuesta crees que continúe hablándome… Y más todavía que esté intentando organizarme una cita. Dios mío, ¡fue terrible! Lo siento mucho.

-Eso ya es agua pasada –responde el con la boca llena-. ¡Quil! ¿Qué tal estas, muchacho?

-¡Hola! ¡Hola, Bella! ¡Hola, padre Edward! Hace un día muy bonito, ¿verdad, Bella? ¡Y que bien huele aquí! Me encanta como huele en la cafetería!, ¿verdad, padre Edward? -Quil se sienta a mi lado y entierra el rostro en mi pecho-. ¡Hola, Bella!

-Hola, Quil –contesto-. ¿Cómo está mi mejor amigo?

El padre Edward y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa por encima de su desayuno y, por primera vez, comienzo a concebir verdaderas esperanzas.

La primera cita es bastante menos que agradable para las dos partes implicadas.

Acepte quedar con Tyler Crowley en una bolera situada a las afueras de Jonesport. De esa forma, pienso, tendremos algo que hacer en el caso de que nos odiemos el uno al otro. Llego hasta el deteriorado edificio, que está a rebosar. Una vez dentro, me doy cuenta de que no me he acordado de preguntarle a Tyler por su aspecto, ni de decirle que aspecto tengo yo. En lo único que quedamos fue en encontrarnos en la bolera. El ruido de las bolas chocando contra los bolos atruena a mí alrededor y paseo sin rumbo. He llegado unos minutos antes de la cita. Paso por delante del salón de juegos. La música y el sonido de los disparos se combinan en una interesante cacofonía.

Paseo a lo largo de la bolera otra vez, intentando parecer despreocupada y entretenida al mismo tiempo. _Ah, ahí está el cuarto de baño. Fascinante_. Me detengo al final de la bolera, donde veo a una encantadora familia cómodamente instalada. La mayor de las niñas observa a su hermanito lanzar la bola con las dos manos. No debe de tener más de cuatro o cinco años. La bola rueda con hipnótica lentitud hasta los bolos. Golpea el de la izquierda y se desvía hacia el centro.

-Ahora no tan largo –le grita el padre-. ¡Acércate más!

-Creo que vas a conseguir un pleno –le anima la hermana más pequeña.

Los padres están sentados en la mesa de puntuación, con las manos entrelazadas. La mujer mira a su marido, sonríe y le da un beso.

-¡No! –llora el niño. La bola acaba de pararse en el centro del carril-. ¡No!

Inmediatamente, la mayor de las niñas le levanta en brazos.

-No te preocupes, cariño. ¡Has conseguido hacer algo muy especial! Casi nadie lo consigue. ¿A que si, Melody?

-Es verdad, Jamie. ¡Eso te da más puntos!

Las niñas intercambian una mirada de complicidad por encima del sonriente Jamie.

Uno de los trabajadores de la bolera se acerca a retirar la bola. Tira un pleno para el niño, haciéndole inmensamente feliz.

-¡Mama, he conseguido un pleno! –grita entusiasmado.

Sonrió. Que familia tan maravillosa, pienso mientras miro a los padres. Parecen dos personas completamente normales. No son ni feos ni guapos, ni gordos ni delgados. Pero es evidente que se quieren y que adoran a sus hijos. ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan fácil sea tan difícil de conseguir?

Alguien me da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Me vuelvo.

-¿Tyler?

Asiente.

-Encantada de conocerte.

Es un hombre guapo, de facciones regulares y ojos castaños en los que se insinúa una sonrisa. Mi corazón se llena de esperanza.

-Hola. Sí, soy Bella Swan. Encantada. Estaba mirando a esta familia tan encantadora. El niño no ha conseguido hacer llegar la bola hasta los bolos y las hermanas le han levantado en brazos y le han dicho que… -me doy cuenta de que corro el peligro de adentrarme en el terreno del parloteo-. Bueno, que son encantadores.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a por los zapatos? –pregunta Tyler. Sonríe.

-Claro.

Alquilamos los zapatos y encontramos nuestro carril, el número trece. No me acuerdo de si el número trece trae buena suerte o mala suerte, así que decido que sea mi número de la suerte. Estamos colocados en medio de un grupo de jugadores de la liga y de otra familia con niños pequeños.

-Así que tienes una cafetería –comenta Tyler.

-Sí, soy la propietaria de Charlie's, está en Gideon's Cove.

-No he estado nunca allí, pero ya tengo una razón para ir –le salen unos hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonríe.

Me sonrojo de placer.

-¿Por qué no empiezas tú?

Las primeras rondas van bastante bien. Nos animamos el uno al otro y la conversación fluye con facilidad. Pero cuando menciono a Rosalie, comienzan a dispararse las alarmas.

-¿Sois idénticas? –me pregunta.

-Sí.

Se me borra la sonrisa al ver su mirada especulativa y ligeramente lasciva y sus labios apretados. En el instituto, los chicos solían poner la misma cara.

Pero no dice nada y cuando nos sentamos, me pasa el brazo por los hombros.

-Es divertido –dice.

Me roza el cuello con la mano y se me pone la piel de gallina. Pero no es una sensación agradable. Se inclina para darme un beso. No le detengo, pero en realidad, no tengo ganas de que me bese… Es un beso muy húmedo. Demasiada saliva. ¿Y ya con lengua? Muy bien, ya tengo suficiente. Me aparto.

-Sí, es divertido. Lo de jugar a los bolos, quiero decir. Siempre me ha gustado. ¡Vamos! Te toca. Vamos empatados, así que concéntrate en el juego. Tu eres de los Red Sox,, yo de los Yankees. Aunque en realidad, yo prefiero ser de los Red Sox, ¿no te importa? Y ahora, ¡cuidado! Procura que sea tu mejor disparo.

Al final, consigo frenar mi lengua. Fijo la mirada en mis manos y deseo no haberme molestado en ponerme mi carísima crema de aceite de rosas con miel y lanolina.

Tyler me mira con extrañeza, se levanta y yo me seco la boca. Recoge la bola y la lanza. Justo en el momento en el que escapa de sus manos, se tira al suelo y comienza a retorcerse.

-¡Ay! ¡Mierda! ¡Ay!

Corro a su lado y la gente de los carriles doce y catorce se detiene para ver lo que ocurre.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡La hernia! ¡Se me ha salido la hernia, maldita sea!

-¿La que? –hago una mueca.

Tiene el rostro rojo y se agarra los genitales con las dos manos. La gente comienza a arremolinarse a nuestro alrededor.

-Se me ha salido la hernia. Lo único que hay que hacer es presionarla y poder levantarme…

Aunque tiene el rostro completamente rojo, la mirada parece tranquila. Umm. Recelo.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? –pregunta la madre del carril cuatro.

-No –responde Tyler al instante-. Sólo tienes que presionar, Bella.

Me agarro instintivamente las manos.

-Y… ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-¡Porque no puedo! ¡Tienes que hacer palanca! Por favor, Bella…

-¿Dónde tengo que presionar exactamente? –pregunto.

-En la ingle. Justo ahí. Dios mío, Bella, ¡me muero de dolor!

¿De verdad? ¿O está fingiendo? ¿Lo está haciendo con alguna intención depravada? Apenas conozco a este tipo. ¡No quiero presionarle la ingle!

-Vamos, Bella –insiste.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Es solo que… no sabía que tenías una hernia. No sé nada de hernias, en realidad. A lo mejor deberíamos esperar a un médico. Llamaré a urgencias.

-¡No hace falta! Esto me pasa continuamente. Por el amor de Dios, Bella. Lo único que tienes que hacer es presionar.

Tiene los dientes apretados, pero no sé si es de frustración o de dolor. Desde luego, parece bastante fastidiado.

-Muy bien. ¿Dónde me has dicho que tengo que presionar exactamente? –pregunto, mordiéndome el labio.

-Aquí.

Me agarra las manos y me las coloca sobre… bueno, cualquiera se lo puede imaginar. Sobre ese miembro tan masculino. La familia que está a nuestro lado insta a sus hijos a apartarse.

-Adelante, cariño, presiona –dice uno de los miembros del equipo de bolos.

Hago una mueca, desvío la mirada y presiono contra su… carne.

-¡Mas fuerte!

Oh, mierda, ¿esto me está pasando de verdad? Realmente, no se puede decir que este hombre soporte bien el dolor y eso no evita precisamente a que me guste. Empujo un poco más fuerte.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer el idiota y presionar de una vez? –gruñe Tyler.

Años de cargar bolsas de patatas y cebollas, de levantar sacos de arroz y harina para economizar, vueltas interminables en bicicleta y largos paseos, han hecho de mí una mujer bastante fuerte. Es algo de lo que estoy bastante orgullosa. Miro a Tyler con expresión especulativa y presiono con todas mis fuerzas.

Su grito desgarra el aire, elevándose por encima del ruido de las bolas que ruedan por el suelo y de los bolos al caer. Hasta la última persona que está en la bolera se vuelve hacia nosotros y el barullo desaparece para dar paso a un silencio propio de una iglesia, en el que lo único que se oye es el grito de Tyler. Después, su voz sobrepasa durante unos segundos los límites del oído humano y todo queda en completo silencio.

-¿Estas mejor? –le pregunto.

Veinte minutos después, el personal de la ambulancia se lo lleva.

-Buena suerte –le deseo cuando pasa por delante de mí.

-Eres una perra –me dice con la voz atragantada.

Su rostro ha pasado del rojo al violeta gracias a mi extraordinaria fuerza. Pero no me siento culpable en lo absoluto. _Más fuerte_, me decía. Y yo he obedecido.

-Bueno, si no tenía una hernia, espero que se la hayas provocado tu –me dice una de las jugadoras que jugaban a nuestro lado-. A mí, más que una hernia, me ha parecido otra cosa.

Le sonrió.

-A mi también.

Tomo nota mental mientras conduzco hacia casa: definitivamente, el número trece da mala suerte.

* * *

**N.A**. Siento haber tardado en subir el capitulo, intentare subir mas seguido, pero en realidad no se si pueda.

Gracias a todos por leer,

Wall-e


	9. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer**. Nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Otra historia genial de horror y citas. Entretengo a medio pueblo con la historia de la hernia de Tyler, la última de una serie de anécdotas desternillantes sobre mi vida amorosa. Pronto tendré suficientes como para montar un calendario.

Mi segunda cita con la lista de solteros proporcionada por el padre Edward es con Carlisle Cullen. Quedamos en un asador de la carretera. Es un hombre atractivo, económicamente solvente, considerado y paciente, y aunque todos estaríamos de acuerdo en que Bella Cullen sería un gran nombre, y, al parecer, Carlisle se comportó como un valiente durante la colonoscopia que le hicieron el mes pasado y durante la operación de cataratas que le practicaron en junio, al final de la cena decido que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Eres un encanto –me dice mientras paga la cuenta, por lo menos paga él. Retira las fotografías de sus nietos y sonríe-. Has sido muy amable al salir con un hombre de mi edad. Has pasado toda la noche aquí sentada, oyéndome hablar.

-Probablemente terminare odiándome por haberte dejado marchar –le digo, horrorizada al darme cuenta de que la de Carlisle ha sido la mejor cita que he tenido en años.

-Bueno, estoy deseando contar en mi club de bridge que he salido con una dulce jovencita. ¡Imagínate! Yo, saliendo con una mujer cuarenta y seis menor que yo.

Nos reinos, nos abrazamos y nos separamos como amigos. Carlisle saca el coche del aparcamiento con meticulosa precisión. Otro anciano que ha caído rendido a mis encantos. Cuando llego a casa, encuentro un mensaje del padre Edward, que me dice entre risas.

_-¡Maldita sea, Bella!_ –sonrió al oírle maldecir-. _Veo que ya has salido. Bueno, para cuando legues a casa esta noche ya habrás averiguado que ha habido una ligera confusión…_ -suelta otra carcajada-. _Llámame cuando llegues_.

Descuelgo el teléfono y marco su número.

-Habla con la futura señora de Carlisle Cullen–digo cuando responde.

-¡Oh, Bella, lo siento! Al parecer, el padre Bruce se ha equivocado de persona. Dime que no ha sido horrible.

-No, la verdad que no ha estado mal. Tiene unos nietos preciosos.

Aquello provoca otro ataque de risas. Me tumbo en la cama y sonrió feliz.

Ese domingo, cuando me acerco al multidinario aperitivo que se organiza después de la misa, me sorprendo al ver a Carlisle. Me saluda moviendo la mano con vigor cuando les estoy sirviendo las tortitas a los Tabor.

-Se me ha ocurrido pasar por aquí para verte, cariño –anuncia en voz alta, mientras se ajusta el aparato que lleva al oído. Todo el mundo se queda callado-. Quería volver a decirte que lo pase estupendamente en nuestra cita.

Sonrío.

-Yo también.

Por lo menos, esta vez, no hice nada comprometido. Ni termine borracha.

-¿Qué tal con Kevin Michalski? –me pregunta el padre Edward a la semana siguiente, mientras se sienta en su mesa habitual.

-Solía cuidarle cuando era pequeño –contesto, mirando hacia la calle.

Estamos ya en el mes de abril. Es una pena, pero no se diferencia mucho del húmedo mes de marzo, aunque el aire no es tan frio. A lo mejor comienza a verse algún brote morado en los robles, pero es difícil decirlo.

-¡Ah! Y eso le deja fuera de la lista, ¿verdad?

-Debe de tener doce o trece años menos que yo, padre Edward. Tiene diecinueve años. Me gustaría salir con alguien con quien pueda ir a comprar cervezas.

-De acuerdo –contesta el padre Edward.

Parece que está realmente entusiasmado con eso de encontrarme pareja y mira su lista con expresión seria.

-Tengo un último candidato con el que intentarlo. Y si no funciona, renuncio para siempre al mundo de las citas.

-Supongo que es consciente de cómo suena lo que acaba de decir, ¿verdad? –le pregunto.

-Este es un caballo ganador. He reservado lo mejor para el final.

-Muy astuto por su parte –musito.

El padre Edward sonríe.

-Me lo agradecerás, Bella. Ya lo veras.

-Me alegro, porque esta es la última oportunidad. Si no funciona, me pondré en subasta en eBay.

La hora punta del desayuno ha terminado. Sam está cantando en la cocina. Quil está recogiendo las mesas y Judy se pinta las uñas en la mesa más apartada. He horneado ya cinco docenas de galletas con chocolate para los bomberos. Las llevare esta noche, y esta tarde, hare mi ruta de Comida sobre Ruedas. La señora Cope tiene pensado que veamos una película juntas. _La caverna maldita_, ceo que ha dicho. Le gusta llevarse buenos sustos. Es el típico día con el negocio lleno, un día de mucho trabajo, un día cansado. No es un mal día en absoluto.

Pero la soledad me devora y llenar las horas con actividades agradables no sirve para hacerlas más cortas. Aunque ver una película de miedo con la señora Cope tiene su encanto, no es eso realmente lo que quiero. Lo que quiero es estar viendo una película con mi marido mientras nuestros hijos duermen en el piso de arriba. El me pregunta que si quiero un poco de helado mientas voy al piso de arriba a asegurarme de que el bebe no se ha despertado. Después, dice:

-Eh, hazme un sitio.

Quiere sentarse a mi lado y acariciarme el pelo.

-Te quiero –le digo.

Y él contesta.

-Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

La señora Cope se queda dormida viendo la película y subo sigilosamente a mi apartamento, alegrándome de que Jake, aunque ya no sea ningún joven, esté en condiciones de avisarme de cualquier presencia demoniaca. Aunque, supongo, en el caso de que viera a cualquier criatura maligna acechándome, le ladraría y probablemente terminaría acurrucado y royendo uno de mis huesos durante el resto de la noche.

-No serias capas de comerme, ¿verdad? –le pregunto.

Y le doy uno de sus huesos de cuero, por si acaso. Lo toma con delicadeza de mi mano y se tumba con cuidado. Le deben doler las caderas.

-Eres el mejor, Jake –le digo.

Me mira y mueve la cola en señal de acuerdo.

Voy al escritorio que tengo en la esquina y miro por la ventana. Desde aquí puedo ver el puerto y las pocas luces que titilan dulcemente en él. Enciendo el ordenador y me conecto a internet. Normalmente, no me dedico a navegar a no ser que tenga algún motivo para ello, pero esta noche, la soledad está al acecho. Sólo mirare. Nadie sabrá nunca lo que he hecho.

Ayer por la noche estuve cuidando a Violet. Adoro a mi sobrina, me encanta la perfección de sus manos, su aliento dulce, su pelo sedoso y su fascinante suavidad. Después de que Emmet y Rose se fueran, hice lo que hago normalmente. Fingir que es hija mía. ¿Me gustaría que lo fuera de verdad? Absolutamente. Le prepare unas zanahorias y una papilla de avena, lo batí todo con un poco de pollo cocido y le di de postre un plátano machacado. Después, la bañe y le deje jugar en el agua durante media hora, y estuve a punto de emborracharme con el olor a champú para bebes.

Después, la senté en mi regazo y le leí siete u ocho veces el cuento de la granja. Siempre termina fascinada con mis imitaciones de los animales: ¡Kikiriki! ¡Muu, muu!

Se volvía hacia mí con expresión divertida y las perlas de sus dientes resplandeciendo entre la saliva.

Cuando ya no fui capaz de mantenerla despierta, me senté en la mecedora de su habitación y la mecí contra mi pecho, cantándole hasta que se quedó dormida. La sostuve en mis brazos hasta que empezaron a temblarme por falta de movimiento. La deje en la cuna, la arrope con su pequeño edredón y le coloque sus mascotas, un conejo y un alce de peluche, cerca de la cabeza. Después la observe dormir, rosa como una flor recién florecida y con las pestañas proyectando una pequeña sombra en sus mejillas.

-Te quiero mucho –susurre.

Esperaba que se despertara y se pusiera a llorar, para así poder consolarla. Pero estaba profundamente dormida, no se movía siquiera cuando le acariciaba las mejillas con el meñique, el más suave de mis dedos.

El problema es que no puedo tener un hijo si no tengo pareja.

Tecleo varias palabras en Google, después, hago clic en la primera web que aparece sin darme tiempo a acobardarme. Antes de poder ver quien está dispuesto a concertar una cita en el norte de Maine, debo contestar varias preguntas:

¿Eres una mujer y estás buscando a un hombre?

Desde luego. Después, introduzco mi fecha de nacimiento aproximada y un código.

Elija un nombre de usuario, me piden.

Muy bien, pienso. Elegiré algo ridículo y fácil de recordar.

_Osito bubu_, tecleo.

L_o siento, ese nombre ya ha sido elegido. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo._

_Buena persona_.

_Lo siento, ese nombre ya ha sido elegido. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo._

Miro a mi perro.

_Jake McKissy_

_Lo siento, ese nombre…_

-¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! –musito.

Tecleo una palabra inventada y esta vez consigo entrar.

Las siguientes preguntas son fáciles: tipo, color de pelo, de ojos.

Esas las respondo sinceramente. Figura corporal: normal. Ojos, grises. Pelo… ¿soy rubia o castaña clara? Rubia castaña suena más seductor. Después, llego a la parte más interesante: Arte en el cuerpo. ¿Contaran los dos agujeros que llevo en cada oreja? Aparentemente, no. Las posibilidades que dan incluyen cosas como: todo el cuerpo tatuado, colmillos y marcas de fuego. ¿Marcas de fuego? ¿La gente se deja marcar con fuego? ¿Debería invertir en una marca, quizá?

-¿Lo ves, Jake? Por eso no me gusta buscar citas por internet.

Aun así, es interesante. Me salto la parte del cuerpo y me dirijo a la de los mejores rasgos. Umm. Supongo que todo el mundo dice que sus ojos, así que yo escribo que mi sonrisa. Tengo una sonrisa bonita, soy de sonrisa fácil. Tengo los dientes rectos y bastante parejos. Sí, mi mejor rasgo es mi sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa no aparece en la lista. Aparecen las pantorrillas, los antebrazos, los pezones… pero la sonrisa no.

_Háblanos de ti_, me urge el ordenador.

Ahora mismo.

_Soy una chica de pueblo, quiero a mi familia y a mi perro. Me gustaría disfrutar una vida agradable con un hombre fiel, divertido y de buen corazón. Me gusta hornear dulces, cocinar para otros y montar en bicicleta. Tengo un aspecto agradable y, una o dos veces al año, incluso podría decirse que soy guapa._

Sí, si le dedico unas cuantas horas a mi pelo, me pongo una crema para minimizar los poros, me hidrato las manos y paso media hora maquillándome, lo consigo. No es que lo haga, pero podría hacerlo. _Tengo un buen carácter y soy capaz de reírme de mi misma._ Como creo que he demostrado a menudo. _Disfruto leyendo, viendo pelicuas de miedo y partidos de béisbol. Tengo ganas de sentar cabeza y tener hijos. ¿Por qué ser prudente, verdad?_

Después de rellenar muchos otros apartados, como el de las preferencias religiosas, atractivos, los colmillos solo eran una de entre la lista de opciones, o la idea de mi cita perfecta, por fin me permiten ver a los hombres elegidos entre los setenta y cinco mil de mi código zip. Hay dos.

_Busco una diosa que quiera acompañarme mientras esploramos el universo y sus misterios. Quiero explorar con ella las profundidades de nuestra naturalesa sensual y experimentar con las leyes del sexo. Quiero que estes bien dotada y seas joven, despampanante, aventurera y sexualmente atrevida. Que no te importe ser sometida cuando tu dios asi lo ordena. Podemos aprender mucho esplorandonos físicamente.. Ven conmigo, cede ante mis deseos, y no te arrepentirás._

Lo siento, de verdad. Las faltas de ortografía por si solas ya son más que suficiente para que lo descarte, por no hablar del contenido general del mensaje. Abro el segundo.

_Padre soltero con dos hijos, abandonado por la furcia de su esposa y obligado a enfrentarse solo a la vida. Me vació las cuentas del banco, se llevó el coche y me dejo sin nada. Y todo eso después de haber pasado quince años secándome hasta el alma. Por no hablar de lo que les está haciendo a los niños. Vuestra madre es una perra, les digo. Lo siento niños, pero así es la vida. En cualquier caso, busco a una mujer a la que le gusten los niños y a la que no le importe cuidar de los míos. Preferiblemente alguien que no tenga hijos, porque todo el mundo sabe lo complicado que eso puede llegar a ser. Trabajo mucho y no paso mucho tiempo en casa, así que debería estar dispuesta también a hacerse cargo de la casa. Soy extremadamente atractivo y tengo un gran sentido del humor._

-Por mí, como si eres Jude Law –respondo-. Lo que tú necesitas es un psicólogo.

Jake comparte mi incredulidad, se levanta y apoya la cabeza en mi regazo. Le acaricio las orejas y eructa suavemente en respuesta, sin dejar de mover la cola. Suena el teléfono.

-Bella, te he conseguido otra cita –anuncia el padre Edward.

-Que Dios le bendiga, padre. Creo que es mi última esperanza. Aunque no he olvidado la hernia de Tyler.

-Te pido mil perdones, Bella. Eso fue algo inesperado. Esta vez es un buen hombre, se llama Riley Biers.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Creo que es pescador.

-De acuerdo –muchos hombres de la zona lo eran-. ¿Algún dato más?

-En realidad, no. No le conozco personalmente. El contacto lo he hecho a través del padre Bruce. Es de Ellsworth, miembro de la iglesia de allí y el padre Bruce ha tenido la amabilidad de hablar con su párroco. Por lo que he oído, el señor Biers es un hombre atractivo de unos treinta años.

-Umm.

¿Y por qué necesitaba que le concertaran una cita? Lo pregunto. Aunque también yo necesito ese servicio, sospecho de cualquiera que pueda necesitarlo.

-Es viudo –me contesta el padre Edward-. Perdió a su mujer hace un par de años.

-¡Genial! –exclamo, e inmediatamente me corrijo-. No, claro que no es genial. Es terrible. Es una historia muy triste –elevo los ojos al cielo-. Lo que quiero decir, es que por lo menos fue suficientemente normal como para casarse. Eso es mejor que ser un tipo raro que nunca ha conseguido casarse –me interrumpo-. Como yo.

-Bella, tú no eres ningún bicho raro. Es cierto que hablas demasiado y que a veces metes la pata, pero eres una joya. Y si una chica como tú necesita un poco de ayuda para encontrar a alguien, no hay ninguna razón por la que un hombre estupendo pueda necesitarla también.

-Sí, supongo que si –no sé si el padre Edward me está halagando o insultando. Supongo que las dos cosas-. Bueno, ¿y va a llamarme él?

-Sí, mañana por la noche, a las nueve en punto. ¿Estarás en casa?

-Si –me incorporo y pongo una nota en mi tablón-. Padre Edward, espero de verdad que pase algo con este tipo. Estoy cansada de primeras citas. No entiendo por qué me resulta tan difícil conocer a alguien.

El padre Edward suspira.

-Yo tampoco, Bella. Como te he dicho antes, eres una persona maravillosa. Y encontraras a alguien. El Señor trabaja de las formas más extrañas.

-Desde luego, que un sacerdote tenga que encontrarme novio es bastante raro, padre Edward.

Su risa es un bálsamo para mi alma.


	10. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer**. Nada de esto me pertenece

_Este capitulo va dedicado a Ritcher EverSwan, gracias por ser paciente con las actualizaciones :)_

* * *

Capítulo 8

Riley Biers parece un hombre muy amable. Hablamos durante casi una hora y acordamos encontrarnos en un restaurante situado entre Gideon's Cove y Ellsport. No hay muchos restaurantes por la zona que abran durante todo el año, pero Jason's no cierra en la temporada baja, lo que le ha convertido en un lugar muy popular. Es un edificio sin nada particularmente notable situado al borde de la carretera. Es fácil llegar hasta allí y es claramente visible en las dos direcciones. La mitad del establecimiento la ocupa la zona de la barra, con una enorme pantalla de televisión conectada permanentemente al Sports Channel de New England. Por ese motivo, y porque está abierto doce meses al año, la zona del bar siempre está llena. El restaurante es más tranquilo y la comida sencilla y de calidad.

Esta tarde, Rose ha venido a casa para ayudarme a elegir lo que voy a ponerme, e incluso me ha prestado un collar y un pasador para el pelo, para que fuera un poco llamativa. Ha sido divertido, casi como cuando estábamos en el instituto y Rose, que no tuvo novio hasta el último año, me ayudaba a vestirme los sábados por la noche para salir con James. El resultado final es que estoy bastante atractiva, al menos eso me parece. Llevo un corte de pelo elegante, pero informal, los reflejos que me puse hace unas semanas me acercan más a una rubia castaña más que a una castaña clara. Llevo una camisa negra con un bonito escote y pantalones de terciopelo negro. Y hasta me he maquillado.

Aunque no quiero emocionarme demasiado, no puedo evitarlo. La conversación entre Riley y yo fluyo con mucha facilidad. Parecía un hombre muy normal, hablando del trabajo; es director de una planta de pescado, de la pesca, e incluso su esposa, que murió en un accidente de avión. No sonaron las alarmas, ni hubo silencios embarazosos. Parecía interesado en mí, quería saber de la cafetería, y me hizo preguntas agradables sobre Rose y Jake, mis dos personas favoritas.

Llego pronto al restaurante, entro y le pregunto al encargado si ha llegado ya Riley. En la zona de la barra hay un par de hombres absortos en el espacio previo al partido de los Red Sox, y aunque solo les veo de espaldas, sé que Riley no es ninguno de ellos. Me dio que había encanecido de forma prematura y esos tipos tienen el pelo negro.

La encargada me acompaña hasta una mesa situada cerca de una chimenea alimentada con gas. Me siento de cara a la puerta y de espaldas a la enorme pantalla de televisión para poder ver llegar a Riley.

-¿Le apetece tomar algo? –me pregunta la camarera.

-Bueno, quizá debería esperar a mi amigo. Aunque, no, mejor no. Tomare un… No sé, ¿una copa de vino? ¿Qué tal un Pinot Grigio? ¿Lo venden por copas?

-¿Santa Margarita?

-Sí, estupendo.

No es fácil intentar parecer cómoda y tranquila en un restaurante cuando estas esperando a alguien. Miro a los otros comensales. Una pareja de ancianos come en silencio a dos mesas de la mía. Una mujer mayor acompañada de otra mucho más joven charla animada en una esquina. Abuela y nieta, imagino. Aparte de ellos y de los hombres de la barra, el restaurante está prácticamente desierto.

Miro hacia la puerta. La encargada está leyendo un libro. Yo también debería haberme traído uno. Odio esperar. Giro en mi asiento para ver el partido. Los Red Sox están probando a un pitcher nuevo. Si estuviera esta noche en casa, estaría viendo el partido. Es agradable poder estar en otro sitio.

Se acerca una camarera con mi copa.

-¿Quiere echarle un vistazo a la carta? –pregunta.

-No, gracias. No creo que mi amigo tarde mucho –contesto.

Miro el reloj. Son las siete y diez y hemos quedado a las siete. Bebo un sorbo de vino intentando calmar mis nervios. _Vendrá_, me digo. Parecía tan prometedor… Y tenía tantas ganas de conocerme. Incluso me dijo que le había parecido muy agradable antes de colgar.

_Dios mío, por favor_, rezo en silencio mientras enderezo el salero, _no dejes que esta cita sea también un desastre, porque no creo que pueda soportarlo. Ni me estoy muriendo, ni estoy perdida en el mar, ni soy un soldado en peligro, pero si tienes un segundo, ¿puedes enviarme en esta ocasión al hombre adecuado, por favor? No pido mucho, solo un hombre decente y con buen corazón. Siento molestarte. Cambio y corto_.

La mesa está bastante ordenada. No queda nada por enderezar. Bebo otro sorbo de vino y miro el móvil. No hay ningún mensaje. Vuelvo a mirar hacia la puerta. Dijimos que quedábamos en el restaurante, ¿verdad? Sí, estoy segura.

_Es mejor quedar en el restaurante para que podamos hablar_, había dicho Riley, _en el bar hay demasiado ruido_. Sí, no me equivoco, él había estado antes aquí. No puede haberse perdido. Sencillamente, se está retrasando un poco. Bueno, no tan poco. Dieciséis minutos.

La camarera le sirve la cena a la pareja de ancianos y se acerca después hasta mi mesa.

-¿Quiere que le traiga un aperitivo? –pregunta.

-No, gracias. Mi amigo se está retrasando un poco –le digo.

¿Es compasión lo que refleja su mirada?

-Si cambia de opinión, hágame un gesto con la mano. –me ofrece.

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta. Tiene que ser él, me digo, deseando que sea Riley.

Pero no lo es. Sintiéndome como si acabaran de pegarme una bofetada, bajo la mirada hacia mi regazo, desviándola de las personas que acaban de entrar. _No, por favor_, suplico. Tengo la sensación de que mis huesos acaban de evaporarse. El corazón comienza a latirme con fuerza.

_No dejes que me vean_, suplico. _Mierda, mierda, mierda. No dejes que me vean_.

-¿Bella? ¡Oh, Dios mío, pero si eres tú!

Alzo la mirada y sonrió.

-Hola, James -el señor y la señora Cook se acercan a mi mesa. Me levanto, intentando asimilar el hecho de que he visto dos veces a James en solo un mes después de haberle perdido de vista durante diez años.

-¡Vaya! –Exclama James-. ¡Estas igual que siempre! Te acuerdas de Victoria, ¿verdad? Vicky, esta es Bella, una chica que fue conmigo al instituto.

_Una chica con la que te acostabas. La primera con la que te acostaste. La chica a la que rompiste el corazón en público_.

El día que la vi bajo la lluvia no pude fijarme en su rostro, pero en este momento advierto que es una mujer de facciones dulces y delicadas, un tanto infantiles. Lleva un maquillaje perfecto, sutil, casi invisible, excepto por el rojo intenso del lápiz de labios, que resulta provocativo y atrevido en su rostro. Estrechamos las manos y no puedo evitar un gesto de dolor cuando mi basta manaza envuelve su mano sedosa y manicurada.

-Hola, Bella –me dice, arrastra ligeramente las palabras-. Me alegro de conocer a una antigua amiga de James.

-Eh, gracias.

No soy capaz de mirar a James a la cara y permanecemos los tres de pie, violentamente callados. Al final, se me ocurre decir:

-¿Os apetece sentaros? –inmediatamente me arrepiento de mi estúpido ofrecimiento.

-¡Oh, bueno, no queremos molestar! –responde Victoria educadamente.

-¿Esperas a alguien Bella? –pregunta James, mirando la silla vacía frente a mí.

-Sí, estoy esperando a un amigo y he venido un poco antes de la hora. Por favor, sentaos conmigo –me siento pesadamente y trago saliva.

Ellos se sientan a mi izquierda y a mi derecha, flanqueándome. No puedo evitarlo: miro a James.

Continúa siendo maravillosamente atractivo. Su rostro infantil ha mejorado con la edad, las arrugas le dan un carácter del que carecía años atrás. Una perilla perfectamente recortada oculta la suavidad de su barbilla, un rasgo que el odiaba cuando era jugador de béisbol. Viste un traje gris de aspecto caro y corbata azul oscuro.

-¿Qué tal estas, Bella? –pregunta.

Su voz, en vez de reflejar embarazo o cierta vergüenza, tiene un deje de arrogancia.

-Bien, bien, muy bien –respondo-. ¿Y tú, como te va todo?

-No podría irme mejor –responde James-, ¿verdad, Vicky?

Victoria esboza una preciosa sonrisa y eleva los ojos al cielo como si estuviera diciendo _como es este hombre_.

-¿Continuas trabajando en la cafetería, Bella? –quiere saber James.

Bebo un largo sorbo de vino y miro esperanzada hacia la puerta. _Si entras en este momento, Riley, te besare. Diablos, hasta soy capaz de hacer el amor contigo encima de esta mesa_.

-Eh, sí. Ahora soy la propietaria –lo que normalmente es una fuente de orgullo para mí, en ese momento resulta casi vergonzoso.

_Si, ahora soy propietaria de una cafetería. Después de que me dejaras, no volví a salir de Gideon's Cove. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de encontrar otro trabajo_.

-Que interesante –dice Victoria.

Me pregunto si habrá oído hablar de mi alguna vez. Si es así, debe tener horchata en las venas, porque parece tranquila y relajada. Me dirige una agradable sonrisa.

-¿Tu trabajas, Victoria? –pregunto.

Me resulta más fácil mirarla a ella que a James.

-Bueno, ya no –admite-. Deje de trabajar cuando nació Henry, nuestro hijo mayor. Aunque de vez en cuando trabajo de forma no remunerada, como voluntaria.

-Es abogada –anuncia James con orgullo.

-Cariño, que amable eres –le dice Victoria con cariño-. Bella, era abogada antes de que empezaran a nacer los niños. Ahora, entre cuidarlos a ellos y hacerme cargo de la casa, no tengo tiempo para nada.

Abogada, madre y esposa.

-¿Has venido a ver a tus padres, James? –consigo preguntar.

Noto un latido intenso en la sien e intento mantener las manos en el regazo para que no vean que me están temblando.

-Sí. Hoy hemos dejado a los niños con ellos para salir a cenar fuera.

-Es nuestro aniversario –dice Victoria, dirigiéndole a James otra mirada de devota admiración.

-Eso es magnífico –digo.

Para mi más profundo disgusto, siento el cosquilleo de las lágrimas en los ojos, me aclaro la garganta y digo:

-Bueno, no dejéis que os entretenga más. Disfrutad de una noche romántica. Me alegro de averos visto…

-No, en absoluto –me interrumpe Victoria-. Es maravilloso que dos viejos amigos tengan la oportunidad de reencontrarse. Seguro que podemos compartir unos minutos más.

La hospitalidad sureña en estado puro. Fijo la mirada en el mantel.

-Tu no estas casada, ¿verdad, Bella? –pregunta James.

Su voz me resulta afilada como el filo de un cuchillo. Estoy segura de que sabe cuál es la respuesta. Sus padres incluso se pasan por la cafetería muy de vez en cuando.

-No –contesto.

-¿Y tienes hijos?

Me taladra con la mirada. No entiendo por qué está siendo tan cruel.

-No, no tengo hijos –contesto, forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Has quedado con algunos amigos esta noche? –pregunta Victoria.

-Sí, bueno, en realidad con uno.

-¿Es alguien que conozco? –quiere saber James.

-Así que vosotros tenéis un par de hijos, ¿no? –le pregunto a Victoria.

No se me ocurre nada más que decir.

-Sí, tres en realidad –le dirige a James una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Y viene otro en camino –presume James.

_¿Has visto que soy un gran semental?_, parece estar diciendo.

-¡Oh, qué alegría! ¡Cuatro hijos! Qué maravilla.

James siempre quiso tener hijos. En una ocasión, cuando estábamos abrazados después de hacer el amor, me dijo que quería tener cuatro. El recuerdo es tan vivido que prácticamente puedo oler su sudor. _Dos niños para ti y dos niñas para mi_, recuerdo que me dijo. Y, en aquel entonces, yo pensé que sonaba maravilloso.

-¿Te gustaría ver una fotografía?

James no espera mi respuesta. Saca la cartera y me muestra una fotografía. Ahí están, los Cook y su progenie.

-Este es Henry, Henry el cuarto, en realidad –dice Victoria, señalando con una uña perfecta-. Esta es Savannah y esta es Jocelyn.

Las niñas, rubias, llevan el pelo trenzado y unos vestidos de cuadros escoceses idénticos. El niño es la viva imagen de James.

Seguro que el que está por llegar es un chico. James siempre consigue lo que quiere. Asiento y parpadeo, esperando que la luz de las velas oculte las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-¡Eh!

Alguien se sienta en la silla que tengo frente a mí. Alzo la mirada. Es Jasper. Jasper el Solitario, el sombrío y terrorífico Jasper. Me quedo boquiabierta.

-Estaba en el bar, no te había visto –me dice y clava sus ojos azules en los míos.

-Yo…

-Siento haberte hecho esperar –se disculpa.

Su voz es como un gruñido, suena ronca, sin duda por la falta de uso. Tardo casi un minuto en darme cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Abro los ojos como platos y veo aparecer alguna arruga alrededor de sus labios. Podía ser una sonrisa…

-Eh, bueno. Hola, hola, Jasper. Este es James Cook. ¿Os conocéis?

James le tiende la mano. Jasper continúa mirándome fijamente. Después, como si le molestara hacerlo, desvía la mirada hacia James y asiente con la cabeza. No le estrecha la mano.

-Y esta en Victoria, la mujer de James.

Jasper le estrecha fugazmente la mano y vuelve a asentir. Después, me mira. Yo sonrió vacilante.

-Bueno, James, ¿Por qué no dejamos que disfruten tranquilamente la cena? –Sugiere Victoria-. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, Bella. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

-Buena suerte –le digo, y miro después a James-. Adiós-

-Adiós, Bella –contesta.

Mientras se alean, James mira de nuevo a Jasper y después se vuelve para susurrarle a Victoria al oído, en un tono en el que hasta yo puedo oírle, _pobre gentuza_. El muy imbécil.

Miro a Jasper.

-Creo que jamás en mi vida me he alegrado tanto de ver a alguien –reconozco con sinceridad.

Jasper arquea una ceja.

-Era mi primer novio –le confieso-. Me dejo por ella. Se suponía que había venido a una cita a ciegas, pero parece que me han dejado plantada y, de pronto, han aparecido ellos y han empezado a sacar fotografías de sus hijos perfectos. He estado a punto de perder el control.

Jasper continua mirándome y me doy cuenta de que está al tanto de todo. Ha venido a rescatarme.

-Gracias por fingir que había quedado contigo.

-¿Quieres más vino? –me pregunta al cabo de unos segundos.

-Dios mío, si –contesto.

Oigo al señor y a la señora Cook riendo en su mesa. Intento no mirar.

-Jasper, ¿Cómo has sabido que… como has adivinado que me habían dejado plantada y que estaba… atrapada, o como quieras llamarlo? ¿Y que estabas haciendo tu aquí?

Llega la camarera.

-¡Por fin ha llegado! –exclama alegremente, y mira a Jasper-. ¿Qué quiere tomar?

Jasper pide una cerveza y otra copa de vino para mí y espera a que se retire la camarera.

Continúa mirándome en silencio durante varios segundos antes de contestar a mi pregunta.

-Era bastante evidente –dice por fin.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir…

-No parabas de mirar hacia la puerta y de mirar el reloj. Después, ha entrado ese idiota y parecía que querías esconderte debajo de la mesa. ¿Te parece bastante?

Caramba, que franqueza.

-¿Y que estabas haciendo tu por aquí? ¿Has venido a tomar una cerveza?

No se molesta en contestar, se limita a mirar a James. En la zona de la barra, se produce un alegre alboroto provocado por alguna jugada de los Red Sox. James no mira hacia allí. Sin lugar a dudas, los recuerdos continúan resultándole bastante dolorosos.

La camarera nos trae las bebidas y acerco mi copa a la cerveza de Jasper.

-Por ti, Jasper. Gracias. Te espera otro pastel en la cafetería, cortesía de Charlie's.

Eleva los ojos al cielo. Intuyo que no vamos a hablar demasiado.

-Jasper, no tienes por qué quedarte conmigo. Puedo marcharme directamente.

-¿Tienes hambre? –me pregunta.

Esto es como estar hablando como un oso. Una sucesión de gruñidos que debo traducir en palabras.

-Pues sí, la verdad es que tengo hambre.

-Entonces, vamos a comer algo.

Y comienza así una de las cenas más extrañas de mi vida. Mis sentimientos son contradictorios: tristeza al ver a James, gratitud hacia Jasper… ¿Quién podría imaginarse que fuera tan bueno? Irritación provocada por Jasper porque es tan sociable como un trol con resaca. Aun así, intento entablar conversación.

-Así que, Jasper, tienes un hijo, ¿no es cierto? –intento número uno.

Asiente en modo de respuesta.

-¿Es niño o niña?

Sus ojos azules, que podrían ser bonitos en otro rostro, en el de alguien que sonriera, se clavan en los míos.

-Niña –contesta al cabo de un minuto.

-¿Y vive cerca de aquí? –pregunto.

-No.

Me mira como si estuviera desafiándome a continuar preguntando, pero pierdo el valor. Recuerdo entonces, ya demasiado tarde, que su esposa y su hija se mudaron al otro extremo del país.

Vuelvo a intentarlo con un tema más trivial.

-En realidad, aun no se tu apellido, ¿cuál es?

Vuelvo a ganarme una mirada asesina a la que sigue un tenso silencio.

-No lo uso nunca.

Suspiro y bebo un sorbo de vino. Pedimos la carta, una hamburguesa para cada uno, y el silencio se alarga.

James y Victoria no parecen tener los mismos problemas. Nos llega constantemente el sonido de sus risas. Una risa cantarina la de ella, carcajadas graves, las de él. En algún momento durante la cena, uno de los hombres de la barra se acerca a James y le pregunta:

-¿Antes no jugabas al béisbol?

Y James asiente con falsa modestia.

-Sí, bueno, hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía era un crio –contesta, como si en realidad hubiera renunciado al deporte por algo más importante, como la venta de coches.

-En realidad, creo que le odio –le susurro a Jasper.

Jasper asiente.

Los Cook todavía no han terminado. Al parecer, me he prohibido a mí misma mirarlos, James le entrega un regalo a Victoria, porque le oigo exclamar:

-¡Oh, James! ¡Eres un encanto! No deberías haberte molestado.

Jasper no vuelve la mirada. Yo tampoco. Nos miramos el uno al otro, unidos en esta incomoda y extraña situación. Por lo menos ya he bebido suficiente vino como para que no me importe mirarle a los ojos.

-No hablas mucho, ¿verdad, Jasper?

No contesta.

-¿Quieres que juguemos a ver quién aguanta más la mirada? –pregunto.

¡Bingo! Las arrugas de alrededor de sus ojos se hacen más profundas y las comisuras de sus labios se elevan unos centímetros.

-Creo que acabas de sonreír –le informo-. ¿Qué tal la experiencia? ¿Te encuentras bien?

No contesta, como es habitual, pero veo algo diferente. Tardo casi un minuto en comprender lo que es, pero Jasper me resulta, en cierto modo… atractivo. Tiene las pestañas tan largas que se le enredan en el extremo del ojo. Y el pelo muy tupido y ligeramente rizado a la altura de las orejas y el cuello. Y aunque tiene el rostro marcado por unas duras líneas y es raro verle sonreír, tiene unos labios gruesos realmente sexys. La vida ha marcado el rostro de Jasper con su mano más dura, pero tiene un rostro interesante, de facciones duras, desaliñado y sombrío. Tiene los pómulos marcados, como si hubieran sido esculpidos por el viento. En cuanto pienso esa frase comprendo que no debería haber pedido una segunda copa de vino.

Me aclaro la garganta y desvió la mirada. La camarera nos trae la cuenta y busco en el bolso para sacar la cartera. Jasper se adelanta y saca varios billetes.

-No, déjame pagar a mí –respondo. Agarro los billetes e intento devolvérselo-. Esto corre por mi cuenta.

Frunce el seño, haciendo que su rostro vuelva a resultar amenazador. No acepta el dinero. Vuelvo a dejarlo en la mesa y me levanto.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, gracias por la cena y por todo lo demás.

Me sigue mientras cruzo el restaurante.

-Adiós, me alegro de haberte conocido –me dice Victoria desde su mesa.

-Lo mismo digo.

Jasper no dice nada y tampoco James.

Me detengo al llegar al aparcamiento.

-Gracias otra vez, Jasper.

-De nada.

Se dirige a su camioneta, dando por terminada la despedida.

Me meto en el coche y giro la llave en el encendido. El motor no reacciona. No es algo nuevo para mí, así que suspiro, abro el capo del coche y salgo. Jasper todavía está en la camioneta, mirándome.

-No pasa nada –le explico-. Es algo que me ocurre continuamente.

Pero esta todo a oscuras y tengo que hurgar en el bolso para sacar el destornillador que llevo siempre encima. Si consigo encontrarlo, levantare el capo, meteré el destornillador en el filtro de aire y el coche se pondrá en marcha. Pero no lo encuentro, porque he olvidado guardarlo al cambiar de bolso. Y tampoco encuentro nada que pueda hacerme el mismo servicio, como un bolígrafo, por ejemplo.

Suspiro y me vuelvo hacia la camioneta de Jasper.

-¿Tienes un destornillador?

Seguro que tiene. Al fin y al cabo es un hombre, ¿no?

-No.

Cierro los ojos. La puerta se abre y James y la señora de James se dirigen hacia su carísimo y reluciente coche.

-¡Buenas noches! –me dice Victoria.

James le abre la puerta y se sienta en el asiento del conductor. Mira hacia mí.

-Jasper, ¿Qué tal si me llevas a casa? -pregunto antes de que James pueda hacer nada.

-Claro –contesta Jasper.

Se inclina hacia la puerta de pasajeros y me la abre, un gesto inesperadamente considerado procediendo de un hombre que apenas ha sido capaz de pronunciar una docena de palabras en toda la noche. Me subo a la camioneta. Al día siguiente, Jared o mi padre tendrán que traerme otra vez aquí, pero por lo menos ahora estoy a salvo de la mirada de James. Jasper pone la camioneta en marcha y sale del aparcamiento.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Me mira, pero no dice nada.

No hablamos durante el trayecto a casa. Estoy demasiado absorta en mis pensamientos como para intentar sacar a Jasper de su cueva. Cuando llegamos al pueblo, rompo el silencio para indicarle como llegar a mi casa. Aparca la camioneta y sale de un salto. Yo salgo antes de que me abra la puerta.

-Te acompaño –gruñe.

-No, no hace falta –pero ya me está esperando en el porche.

Suspiro.

-Vivo en el piso de arriba –le explico-. Aquí vive la señora Cope. Jasper espera a que pase delante de él. En la escalera que sube a mi puerta apenas y hay espacio para los dos. Saco la llave, abro la cerradura y me vuelvo para darle las gracias.

-Gracias otra vez, Jasper. Ha sido…

Me interrumpo porque Jasper se inclina y me besa.

Al principio, estoy demasiado sorprendida como para pensar en nada. ¡Jasper me está besando! Por todos los… Pero entonces, me doy cuenta de que le estoy devolviendo el beso, y me doy cuenta también de que Jasper sabe lo que hace. Su boca es cálida y tierna, siento el roce sutil de su barba contra mi piel. Me enmarca la cabeza con las manos y me doy cuenta de que tengo las manos sobre su pecho. Un pecho que me resulta deliciosamente solido mientras siento los latidos de su corazón bajo la palma de mi mano. Desliza los labios hasta mi barbilla y respiro el olor del jabón y la sal. Me besa otra vez en los labios. Sintiendo las rodillas cada vez más débiles, me aferro a su camisa y suspiro. Después, Jasper retrocede, me acaricia los labios con el pulgar y clava la mirada en el suelo.

Por un momento, creo que va a decir algo, pero continúa en silencio. Se limita a hacer un gesto con la cabeza antes de bajar las escaleras.

-Eh… buenas noches –le digo.

Alza la mano, se mete en la camioneta, que había dejado con el motor en marcha, y se aleja conduciendo de la forma más normal del mundo, dejándome completamente estupefacta en la puerta de mi casa.

-Muy bien –me digo.

A lo mejor por la mañana de despierto y descubro que todo esto no ha sido nada más que un sueño extraño. Aunque el temblor de mis rodillas dice algo diferente.

Entro en casa y me agacho para acariciar a Jake, que me espera paciente en la puerta.

-¡Hola, chucho! –le saludo-. ¿Cómo está mi perrito?

Me lame la barbilla y, satisfecho de que este de nuevo en casa, vuelve a su cojín y se tumba con un gemido.

-Jasper me ha dado un beso de buenas noches –le digo.

Jake tampoco lo entiende.

* * *

**N.A.** Hola! Bueno hoy salí temprano de la escuela así que aproveche y subí dos capítulos, porque puede que no vuelva a actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas, es que con las tareas de la escuela no queda tiempo de hacer nada y aparte voy a estar en exámenes. O también puede suceder que suspendan clases por unos días y actualice mas pronto. (Ojala que sea la segunda opción xD)

Gracias a todos por leer (especialmente a Ritcher EverSwan),

Wall-e


End file.
